Adjustments
by doctorwholover
Summary: JakexBella! What if our stubborn Bella got to see what her life would be like with Jacob by her side instead of Edward? Would she change her mind, or would her decision remain as it was? Read this to find out! Drama, romance, fluff, action, and more!
1. Proposal

**Hey, guys! Wow, another story! I can't believe I actually thought this up only a few days ago. I woke up and randomly thought of this idea. I hope you guys like it!!! 3 It's, of course, JacobxBella, which is weird, because my first twilight fic was EdwardxBella. :P Edward's hot and I love him dearly, but I wished that Bella would have ended up with Jake. Jake is my hero **

**Without further ado, here is my new fic for you **** I rhymed hehe…**

**I own nothing…unfortunately, Stephenie Meyer does…ah well…**

_Prologue_

_Excerpt from Eclipse_

_"Isabella Swan?" He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow still scorching. "I promise to love you forever__----__every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" _

* * *

I wanted to accept him. With all my heart and soul, I wanted to, but my legs suddenly gave way and the world as I knew it fell down around me.

**This is just the prologue, which is why I've put up the first actual chapter with it, so it's not so boring and you'll maybe, hopefully *crosses fingers* get into the story and like it **** Please enjoy the next chap! **


	2. An Unexpected Awakening

**As promised, here is the first chapter of my new fic. **** Please enjoy! XD**

Floating. The sensation was peaceful. Part of my mind welcomed the carefree sensation, but another part of my mind worried. Why had this happened? Where am I? What will I wake up to? Will Edward be there, still waiting for my answer? 'Yes! YES!' My mind screamed. I wanted to tell him, to let him know with words how much he meant to me, to accept his proposal openly, no matter how much the thought of marriage made my heart skip a beat…okay, maybe two beats. But, a marriage with Edward, being with him for not just a human lifetime, but eternity, loving him for eternity, holding his hand for eternity… If marriage was the price that I had to pay to do all those things with him, then I was more than happy to pay it. Just because my parents' union hadn't exactly worked out, doesn't mean that Edward and I can't have a beautiful and happy marriage. Yes, that's what I wanted. 'Yes, Edward, I'll marry you. Yes.' My mind screamed, hoping he'd hear me somehow, even though I knew he wouldn't.

I awoke with that word on my lips, but I wasn't in Charlie's, my dad's, house in my bedroom with Edward before me on one knee. I was lying down, not standing as I had been before. As my eyes adjusted, I could make out a ceiling fan slowly spinning above me, slowly, slowly mesmerizing my tired eyes. Where am I? I blinked and my vision was a little better. My other senses were coming back to me as well. I could hear birds chirping somewhere nearby and, as I looked, sure enough, there was a window near where I was laying. As I looked, I could see so many shades of green that the sight before me could only be the forest of Forks, so familiar to me. I could smell the forest, that mix of dirt and dew and mist that it always gave off, but it was pleasant.

The room was strange to me. The walls were white and clean. There were two pictures on a nightstand by the bed. One was of Billy Black, her best friend Jacob's dad, and another was of Charlie. My dad was smiling and playing with a young boy that I'd never seen before.

'Okay, so at least whoever lives here knows Charlie.' I thought, relieved.

The room was overall peaceful and relaxing, especially with the open window, though it was a bit eerie not knowing who it all belonged to. There were no other pictures to give me a clue. There was a large wooden dresser in the room against the wall opposite the foot of the bed. It was beautifully crafted, I noticed. Someone had put a lot of time into it.

The bed that I was laying in was very comfortable, and I could have stayed there for a while longer and forgotten the strangeness of my situation if I hadn't known that Edward was somewhere, surely near, possibly in the next room, waiting for my answer. All I wanted then was to feel his icy arms encircling me, keeping me safe.

Thinking of his unnaturally cold arms, I became aware of a particularly warm part of my body. Across my abdomen, it felt like my blood was boiling. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was weird noticing it. I looked down and sure enough, there was something lying on my stomach. Someone's arm was draped across it. I was not alone in the bed. I thought that, from my episode of blacking out, that I might be seeing things, but as if to back my eyes, up, the arm tightened around me and pulled me closer to the person's body.

I froze, every nerve ending in my body coming alive at once. Then, I felt it. Warm breath was caressing my cheek softly every few moments. The person beside me was obviously in deep sleep.

Who could it be? I didn't know whose house this was, but surely no stranger would sleep next to me, and certainly no stranger would be clinging to me like this. Who, then? The body next to me was very warm, almost too warm. Warm…too warm…inhumanely warm…And suddenly, I knew who was next to me. There was only one person who was that warm and bold enough to lie beside me like that.

A few moments passed in which I could form no coherent thought, and then I could bear it no longer. I turned my head forcefully and, even though I had assumed correctly at what I would see, gasped at what I saw. I knew this face. It was the face of my best friend, so familiar and loved. My heart skipped a beat, then two. I was staring at the handsome face of Jacob Black.

**WOOO! Lol. So, how'd you like it? Good, bad?? Let me know!! I know this is kind of weird and it has no plot yet, well it does, you just don't know it hehe…*evil laugh* but you will! Next chappie will be up soon, hopefully! *crosses fingers***


	3. What is going on!

**Okay, last chapter was weird, and this fic is a bit weird, I'll tell you…but, it will end greatly, or will it??? Haha! Lol. Well, anyway, this chapter is kinda sad and kinda confusing. Hope you get it! Lol. **

_Previously…_

_ I froze, every nerve ending in my body coming alive at once. Then, I felt it. Warm breath was caressing my cheek softly every few moments. The person beside me was obviously in deep sleep._

_ Who could it be? I didn't know whose house this was, but surely no stranger would sleep next to me, and certainly no stranger would be clinging to me like this. Who, then? The body next to me was very warm, almost too warm. Warm…too warm…inhumanely warm…And suddenly, I knew who was next to me. There was only one person who was that warm and bold enough to lie beside me like that._

_ A few moments passed in which I could form no coherent thought, and then I could bear it no longer. I turned my head forcefully and, even though I had assumed correctly at what I would see, gasped at what I saw. I knew this face. It was the face of my best friend, so familiar and loved. My heart skipped a beat, then two. I was staring at the handsome face of Jacob Black. _

_**What is going on?!**_

"Jake?" I whispered, barely forming his name on my lips.

He didn't move, and I found myself too terrified to. The more I studied his face, the more different it seemed. Older, somehow. Of course, Jacob had always been more mature than what his age was. In addition, his recent and supernatural growth spurt had done nothing to convince people of his only barely having a driver's license. Not that not having a driver's license had ever stopped Jake, but anyway…

When I finally got past his face, the first thing I noticed was how much skin was exposed. Jacob was shirtless and in bed with me. What's next?

His eyelids fluttered.

'Oh, please no…,' I silently pleaded.

They fluttered again and then lazily opened. His eyes were temporarily unfocused, but then steadily settled upon the one thing I didn't want him to see: me.

I froze, caught in his stare. Something about his eyes made me think that everything was going to be alright. I was okay…until he spoke, and I snapped out of it.

"Mornin', Bells," he sighed, a smile forming on his face.

"Uh…g-good morning, Jake," I stuttered, flabbergasted at his being so nonchalant about our situation.

He moved his head away from my face and gave me a weird look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, serious.

Is something wrong? That's what he had to say about this: Is something wrong? Where did he want me to start?

"Jake,…" I began, but stopped when I could think of nothing to say.

There were so many questions to ask, but which of them should I ask first was the problem. I decided on a basic question from which, even with Jake, I hoped I could get a straight answer.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice filled with confusion, but I was always calmed when Jacob was around.

"What do you mean?" He laughed huskily and smiled my favorite smile.

"I mean, where are we?" I repeated, trying to make him understand.

"You're…home, Bella. Where else would you be?" He answered, burying his face into my neck.

This shocked me. Yeah, Jake was usually flirty and forward, but this was new and over his usual boundaries.

"Jake…" I warned and squirmed out of his grasp.

His warm arm fell from around my waist and his face fell from my neck as I sat up. I looked down at him, hoping that I hadn't hurt him, but he was already sitting up, his face inches from my own.

"Okay, what's wrong, Bella?" He asked, the seriousness of his eyes causing me to momentarily lose my breath.

I stared at him, speechless. Jake's eyes were two pools of brown, waiting for me to answer his question. Those eyes. I'd missed those eyes…back to the point ,Bella!

"Jake, what's going on? Why are we here? I mean…where is here, anyway?" I asked, looking again at the unfamiliar room just to make sure that I was still there, "I've never been here before, Jake! Never! Where are we?"

I tried to say every word with as much seriousness as I could muster. Jake's face was blank when I finished.

"Bella, this is your home." He stated, his eyes locked on mine.

I felt uncomfortable with him staring at me like that, but , oddly, I didn't mind.

"Jake, this isn't my home. Please give this up! My home is at my dad's house!" I retorted, frustrated and angry at his stubbornness.

Another thing I'd noticed was Jake's laugh, and here it was again. His laugh was throaty and husky. But, it always put a smile on my face and sometimes, though I dare not admit it, butterflies in my stomach.

"Bella," he snickered, "you haven't lived with Charlie for at least five years now."

Not the answer I was expecting, and it shocked me.

"Jake,…" I began, and then I just couldn't take it anymore.

I collapsed, tears streaming from my eyes. I couldn't control it. Jake wrapped his arms around me and was muttering soft things, trying to make me feel better. I cried and cried until I knew no more tears would come, and still Jake held me. I looked up at him.

"You're not lying, are you?" I asked, knowing full well the answer.

He looked at me for a moment, then answered, "No."

I nodded, unable to say or feel anything more.

**Wow, this is sad. Poor Bella! What has happened??? Lol! PLEASE REVIEW!! Even if you hate it, I'd like to know! **


	4. Mason

**Next chapter, people! I hope you like it!!!**

_Previously…_

_ "Jake,…" I began, and then I just couldn't take it anymore._

_ I collapsed, tears streaming from my eyes. I couldn't control it. Jake wrapped his arms around me and was muttering soft things, trying to make me feel better. I cried and cried until I knew no more tears would come, and still Jake held me. I looked up at him._

_ "You're not lying, are you?" I asked, knowing full well the answer._

_ He looked at me for a moment, then answered, "No."_

_ I nodded, unable to say or feel anything more._

**Mason**

I knew that Jake had to be getting uncomfortable holding me like this, because I'd cried a very long time, so I sat up. His eyes were a little moist to suggest that he had been crying, as well. Nothing made sense about today. Jake seemed to be telling the truth, but how had this happened? I blacked out, that was all. Maybe this is all just a dream.

"Jake?" I murmured when a thought came to me.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"If I live here, and this is really my house, then why are you here?" I asked, and before the words were even out of my mouth, his eyes and his expression changed.

He no longer looked sad like he had been crying as a moment before. Now, he just stared, so serious that I almost forgot what I had asked. When I remembered, I saw the answer in his eyes.

I gasped and scooted away from him.

"What?!" I exclaimed, never taking my eyes from his.

He didn't answer me, he only kept staring.

"Jacob, no! No! I'm in love with Edward! How did this happen? What did I do?" I rambled, hysterical at the fact I'd just saw in his eyes.

Jacob was and always would be my friend, but in no form or fashion could he ever be my…my…I couldn't even will myself to think the word. I wanted to be positive, so I looked meaningfully at him.

"Are," I began softly, then proceeded louder, "Are we…married?"

Jake, for the first time in a few moments, actually moved. It was a small action, just the closing of his eyes. I knew he believed me now. Who would play a joke like this on their…never mind.

"Yes, Bella, we are," he whispered.

Stunned, I fell into silence. Jacob kept his eyes closed, pain evident on his face. I suddenly felt horrible for hurting him like this. Despite my own problems at the moment, I couldn't' take seeing him so sad, I scooted towards him and hugged him, a little hesitantly. He immediately hugged me back.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I don't remember any of this," I whispered into his ear.

"What happened, Bella?" he shakily asked me, burying his face into my neck. This time, I allowed it.

"Edward was asking me to…to marry him, and I blacked out," I replied. Wow, how lame.

At the word 'marry', Jake's arms tightened around me.

"And you woke up here?" Jake asked, though the tone of his voice suggested that he already knew the answer.

I nodded, knowing that he could feel it on his shoulder. He released me, but still held my shoulders.

"There's something else…" he told me.

His dark eyes seemed unsure. I nodded. He paused and looked over to the nightstand next to the bed.

"Do you see that picture of Charlie?" He asked, pointing to it.

I reached over to pick it up. Looking at it, I noticed the young boy again.

"Yeah, it's a great picture. But, who's the boy?" I asked, looking at the boy's face in the picture.

Jake put his hand on the picture, brushing the boy's face with his fingertips. He meant a lot to Jake. I realized then that he looked a lot like Jake, too, but not his eyes. The same raven hair, lanky build, and Indian features, but not the same eyes. They were my eyes.

"Jake, who is he?!" I demanded, wanting him to contradict what I was seeing.

Jake looked like he wanted to cry, but he didn't. Instead, he sighed.

"That's our son, Bells."

I stared at him, unsure if I had actually heard him say what I'd thought he had said.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know that you don't remember him, but Bella, he's so…wonderful. You'll love him," he whispered shakily.

I was already on the verge of crying. I had a son. No, Jacob and I had a son. Somehow, as weird as this may sound, I was surprisingly okay with this. I'd always wanted kids. If he was anything like Jake, I was sure that I'd love him.

"What's his name?" I quietly asked.

He smiled, "Mason."

Mason. I jolted as realization hit me.

"That's Edward's last name," I whispered.

Jake nodded. He had obviously known that.

"Here he comes, too. Please, Bella, act like you remember him," he begged.

I didn't want to hurt my son's feelings, so I nodded. But, I still didn't hear him coming.

"But, I don't hear-" I began, but was cut off by the sound of running footsteps across what sounded like hardwood floor. Jacob, with his super-werewolf hearing had obviously heard them before me.

I sighed and waited to see my son for the first time. My breathing quickened as the footsteps slowed and the doorknob turned. I quickly brushed away any stray tears on my face and looked at Jake. He was looking at the door now, and expectant smile lighting up his features. I looked back at the door just as the boy from the picture, Mason, walked in. My breath hitched in my throat. He was beautiful. I was vaguely aware of Jake's hand entwining with mine for a brief squeeze. I immediately felt better.

Mason, smiling, ran straight to our bed (wow, that's weird) and jumped into Jacob's open arms. They hugged, and I wanted to cry.

"Hi. Daddy!" Mason squealed, pulling back out of the hug.

I noticed then that he was shirtless, too. Like father, like son, I guess.

I smiled, and Jake looked at me. He leaned forward and whispered something into Mason's ear. Mason looked at me and practically pounced on me, his little arms going around my neck. I slowly hugged him back.

"I love you, mommy," he whispered in my ear.

I looked at Jake, who was watching intently, smiling. I had to say something, something…

"I love you, too, Mason," I returned, wishing that I remembered this boy.

He let go of me, only to place a big wet kiss on my cheek.

"Ewwwww!" I giggled, feigning disgust when that was actually the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

He laughed, and looked at Jacob.

"Daddy, can we watch _Finding Nemo _today?" he asked, sticking his lower lip out in the most adorable 'puppy-dog' face I'd ever seen.

"Of course we can. Go put it in, and we'll watch it," Jake agreed.

Mason smiled and got up to obey Jacob when he turned back to look at me.

"Will you watch it, too, Mommy?" he asked, pulling another puppy-dog face

I couldn't resist, either.

"Yeah, I will," I told him.

He smiled again and ran off down the hallway.

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my head. Then, I looked at Jake. He looked both happy and sad as he stared at me.

"He's beautiful, Jake," I whispered, "I…I wish that I could remember him, and…and you."

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"He looks a lot like you," I told him, "…and he obviously loves you."

Jake continued to stare at me, and I almost lost myself in those brown eyes.

"He loves you, too, Bella," he replied, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Well, I'll act like I remember that I love him, too. But, Jake, this isn't my life," I told him flatly.

"Yeah, it is, Bella. This is the life that you chose. I'm the man that you chose," he told me, the new passion in his voice making me shiver.

He reached over and touched my face.

"We'll get through this," he breathed, lightly stroking my face.

"Mommy! Daddy!" a voice yelled from down the hall.

I turned my head to look down the hallway, which was now visible through the open door. Jake's hand fell from my face, and it dropped to rest on my thigh. I gasped. Jake looked surprised, as well, but he let his hand linger there for a little longer than he should have. He removed his hand, even though the look on his face told me that he didn't want to, and was on his feet in a flash. He was wearing flannel pants, but I could see his sculpted back muscles sue to his lack of a shirt. He was huge.

Jake laughed, and I realized I must have said that out loud. I blushed and he smirked.

"Come on, before Mason thinks we've ditched him," he joked, and walked toward the door.

I got out of the warm bed and looked down at myself. I was wearing flannel pants, something I never wore to bed. I always wore boy shorts, but at least I was wearing a shirt, unlike everyone else.

**Hehe! That was so much fun for me. I loved writing it! I hope you loved reading it! PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	5. Finding Nemo

**Hey, guys! Next chapter is up!! **** So excited! I've got this entire story planned out, and I hope you'll stick to it because it's gonna be a blast! ****Please review, and thanks to everyone who has!! **

_Previously…_

_ Jake laughed, and I realized I must have said that out loud. I blushed and he smirked._

_ "Come on, before Mason thinks we've ditched him," he joked, and walked toward the door._

_ I got out of the warm bed and looked down at myself. I was wearing flannel pants, something I never wore to bed. I always wore boy shorts, but at least I was wearing a shirt, unlike everyone else. _

**Finding Nemo**

The hallway was long, and I looked at the rooms on the way. The first, on the right, was a bathroom, a very large one, too. The second, opposite the bathroom, was a laundry room. It was actually pretty organized, which alone surprised me. The third, on the right next to the bathroom, was obviously Mason's room. I smiled, taking in the toys strewn across the room and the unmade bed. The fourth room, opposite Mason's room, was an empty room. This puzzled me. Surely, there could have been something to go in here.

I continued to the end of the hallway and saw, to my right, a humungous kitchen. It figured that I would have a large kitchen. Jake loved my cooking. Just past the kitchen, there was a small dining area and a large open living room. Jake and Mason sat on the maroon couch. The movie hadn't started yet, but I could tell that Mason was getting anxious.

"Mommy, come sit down and watch the movie," he excitedly urged me once he had noticed me.

Jake had his arm stretched out behind Mason, resting on the head of the couch. There was room for me beside Mason, but I just didn't feel like I belonged there. I was about to sit down in a recliner chair beside the couch when Mason stopped me.

"No, mommy, over here," he pleaded, patting the space next to him eagerly.

Still debating whether or not I should sit next to him, I looked at Jake. His eyes looked sad…fine!

I walked over to where Mason was sitting and sat down beside him. I was instantly aware of Jake's arm behind me. As soon as I sat down, Jake pressed a button on the remote and the movie started. I looked at the television. It wasn't outrageously big, but it definitely wasn't small either.

_Finding Nemo _had never really interested me, but it was a movie that I remembered well. My little cousin had obsessed over it when it first came out and had a plush Dory and a plush Nemo. Mason seemed to really like it, because he didn't say a word once the movie began. I tried to pay attention, just for the lack of nothing better to do, but I couldn't relax. It felt too…weird. Jake's arm rested casually behind me.

Around fifteen minutes into the movie, or when the plot of the movie actually started to unravel, I felt something rubbing against my left shoulder. It was gentle and very soothing. I knew what it was, and I was used to things like this from the Jake that I had known. But, this Jake, he was different. He was my…nope, still can't say it.

I looked over at him, over Mason's head. He was looking at the screen, but, as if he felt my eyes on him, he turned his head to look at me. His eyes were dark and beautiful, but something in them made me shiver. He didn't stop massaging my shoulder, he just stared at me. I glanced down at his fingers and then back at him, hoping that he'd get the message. He just smiled and winked. Yes, winked! His attention returned to the movie, and so did mine. I tried to pay attention, but all I could think about was Jacob's hand, still softly massaging my shoulder.

The movie was almost over when there was a firm knock on the door. Jake quickly paused the movie and went to answer it. Mason stayed on the couch with me, but I could tell that he wanted to finish the movie.

I looked at the door to see Sam and a little boy walk in, who looked to be about five, around the same age as Mason. They were both shirtless. Did anyone wear a shirt anymore? I guessed that the boy was Sam's son. He looked a lot like him, and Emily. I smiled as I remembered Emily's friendliness. Sam looked at me and waved, and I waved back. Mason jumped up and ran to Sam. Sam hugged him playfully, and then laughed.

"Hey there, Mason," he greeted the boy, "Do you want to go to the lake with me and Shane?"

Mason's face lit up, and he immediately turned to Jake. The puppy-dog face was back.

"Can I, Dad?" he asked, and I smiled at the way his face turned so sad all of the sudden in pleading with Jake.

Jake looked at me briefly, "If it's alright with your mother."

The way he said _mother _made me want to cry…again.

Mason quickly looked at me. "Please, mommy?" he pleaded, pulling the puppy-dog face again.

I felt like I was out of place, but I knew I had to answer.

"Sure, Mason. Just be careful," I conceded. That was something a mother would say, wasn't it?

Apparently it was, because he pulled me into a hug, and then ran outside.

"Come on, Shane!" He yelled, prompting Sam's son to follow him.

Sam patted Jacob on the back, nodded to me in farewell, and then followed the boys. Jake closed the door behind them and came to the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the television off. Then, he sat down beside me, his face contemplative. He didn't have to say anything. I knew what was happening. It was time to talk. Jake took my hand in his, stroking my knuckles softly.

"Bella, I wish you could remember. We have such a great life; we love each other so much. I know you may not believe that we are really married, that we're in love, but we are, Bella. I understand that we need to talk. So, what do you want to know?" Jake told me, his voice portraying that passion that caused me to involuntarily shiver.

It took me a minute to sort through my erratic mind.

"When did we get married?" I asked, brushing some of my hair behind my left ear with my left hand, the one Jake wasn't holding.

"June 22nd, 2009," he answered, then muttered more quietly, "You were so beautiful, Bells."

I couldn't think of anything else to ask right off, so I decided to comment on something he's said earlier.

"Jake, it's not that I don't believe that we're married. I mean, yeah, I can see that. It's just that I can't see us together when Edward was—_is _my everything. So, where is he?" I asked, not really sure the answer would be what I wanted to hear.

He seemed thrilled that I could imagine the two of us married.

"Edward and the rest of the Cullens left Forks around the same time that we got married. They'd been here too long, anyway. Don't worry, he left on good terms with both you and me," He explained smiling.

My mouth involuntarily dropped open. I had never heard Jake speak kindly of Edward, let alone smile when talking about him. Maybe they were friends. I smirked.

Suddenly, Jake became very serious.

"Hold on just a minute," he told me and got up from the couch.

He walked back towards the bedroom. I watched him go, again taking in the bulk of a man that used to be a lanky little boy that was utterly and completely human. Just looking at this man, this new Jake who'd grown and changed, I felt a twinge of sadness. I missed my best friend. If I could go back to my own life…you know, I never thought that I'd say that…I'd have to see Jake. After this, I'd have to see him. Just to talk…just to be Jake and Bella again. Everything about Jake seemed different and the same all at once, and as I watched his back twist and move as he walked, I thought that he was very handsome, even, as Jessica might say, hot. I thought that I was a lucky woman to be married to him…hold on a minute. Snap out of it, Bella! Edward! Remember him?

Jake disappeared down the hall, completely oblivious to the internal thoughts I was having about him. He came back not long after carrying what looked like a photo album. As he got closer, I realized that I was right. It was. He sat down on the couch and gave it to me.

"This is everything," he simply said.

**AHHH!! Haha, the whole thoughts about Jacob's being handsome, or hot hehe, were soo not gonna be in there, but as I was sitting there typing, it kinda just happened. That's for all Jacob lovers out there!!! **** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!! Next chapter will be up soon! **


	6. Learning about my life

**New chapter, yay!! I hope you enjoy it! Nothing more to say, so get to reading! **

_Previously…_

_ Jake disappeared down the hall, completely oblivious to the internal thoughts I was having about him. He came back not long after carrying what looked like a photo album. As he got closer, I realized that I was right. It was. He sat down on the couch and gave it to me._

_ "This is everything," he simply said._

**Learning about my Life**

I touched the photo album hesitantly, not feeling welcome to look at the memories that this book held. It was a simple design: black leather square album with a space for one picture on the front. It was the picture that caused me to gasp. It was in black and white, and of course it was of Jake and I. We were smiling, staring at each other, and the happiness radiating from our faces overwhelmed me. Jake was wearing a tuxedo and I could tell that I was wearing some kind of white dress. My hair was pulled back and up elegantly resting on top of my head, gentle curls framing my face. The photo only showed a view from our shoulders to our heads. I had to ask.

"Is this our…wedding?" I asked shakily, knowing that it was.

I didn't look at him, not wanting to see his expression.

"Yeah," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

I sighed. Still, I had no memory of this picture, or that whole day for that matter. It wasn't my wedding.

"Jake, I don't know if I should-," I began, my eyes darting from the album to Jake's face.

His expression was gentle, patient. His eyes were soft, and I felt a little better just looking into them.

"Go ahead, Bella," he insisted, "This is your life, too, even though you don't remember it right now."

"Jake, it doesn't feel like my life. I don't remember that picture or that day. I'm sorry," my voice caught toward the end, but I managed to relay the whole message.

"It might help you remember, Bella. Just…if you don't want to look, then…," he trailed off.

I looked at him, then, and saw that he wanted me to look at the album. I looked down at the album and, taking a deep breath, opened it.

The first page was just a page telling what the album contained. It was in my handwriting. I never thought I'd see something written by myself that I not only couldn't remember, but it hadn't even happened yet…for me, anyway. I didn't want to read what was written, so I turned the page again. There were four pictures, and I looked at them one at a time. The first, at the top left corner, was of Charlie, Jake, and me. We were all smiling, our arms wrapped around each other. We were at the wedding, again, and I could see more of the dress I wore and more of Jake in his tuxedo.

"Jake, you look very…different in a tuxedo," I joked, trying to keep the mood light even though my hands were shaking.

Jake laughed. "I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

"It is. You look very…handsome," I told him.

"Well, thank you," he smiled, "…But, look at you, Bells. Noone was looking at me."

I blushed and he chuckled. But, he was right. I didn't even recognize myself.

My embarrassment prompted me to move to the next picture. Jake, Billy, and I were all posing for another wedding photo. Billy was in a tuxedo, and I smiled at how proud he looked. His expression mirrored Charlie's in the picture before.

"Billy looks nice," I commented, looking at Billy's smile.

"Yeah," Jake snorted, "He hated putting that tux on, though." I snickered.

I looked at the next picture, below the first. It was of me and Jake, alone. He had his arms around my waist, and mine were around his neck. Our faces were close, and we were smiling brightly. My heart constricted.

"The best day of my life," Jake whispered, his voice low, but happy.

I looked at him, even though I knew it was a bad idea. His dark eyes looked to mine, and heat filled my body. His look held many emotions, some that frightened me.

Quickly, I turned my gaze back to the album, looking to the next picture. It was of Jake and I, as well. But, we were even closer than before, out lips touching in such a tender kiss that I had to look away. I couldn't bring myself to look at Jake, though.

"Jake, these are not my memories," I sighed, not wanting to hurt him.

"I know you don't remember this, Bella, but that doesn't matter. It's not your fault. All I care about is that you know that I love you," Jake told me seriously, causing me to look at him.

I did know that. He did love me, adored me even. The look in his eyes alone told me that.

"I know. I just…," I trailed off, my voice breaking, and looked down at the picture again, "…I wish I could remember all of this, Jake."

"You will," he assured quietly, and I couldn't help but hear the doubt in his voice. He didn't know if I would remember my life or not.

I looked back down at the album. I quickly turned the page. On the back of the first page of pictures, there were four more pictures. I looked at the first, I gasped, and my hand instinctively came up to my heart. Edward.

Edward was in this picture, along with the other Cullens, as well. They were all dressed nicely, and I saw Jake and I standing in the middle of their group. Edward and Alice were closest to me. Jasper stood next to Alice. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie stood on the other side, next to Jake.

"Wait," I began after the shock had passed, "they came to our wedding?"

Jake nodded.

"But,…" I couldn't even come up with words to voice a question or argument, or…anything, really.

"Bella, I told you, we parted on good terms. We're all friends now," he explained, sounding like it was such a casual thing.

"Jake, vampires and werewolves are never friends," I argued.

"They can be, Bella," he said. I could hear humor in his voice.

Aw, forget it. I looked down and stared at Edward's topaz eyes.

"Jake, where _is _Edward?"

Jake sighed.

"Bella, his family left. We don't know where they went," he answered.

"Oh," I breathed, still staring at Edward's eyes.

Jacob let go of my hand, and I missed the warmth immediately.

"I'll bet he told you, though," he told me.

I drug my eyes away from Edward's face and trained them upon Jake. I didn't reply, and he continued.

"He asked to talk to you before they left. He came to Charlie's house to speak to you. I was there, of course, but I stayed inside with Charlie while you talked to him. You never told me what he said, and I never asked," he told me quietly.

That sounded like something Edward would do. I wish I could remember what he had said to me, what his last few words had been. But, no matter how hard I tried, I got nothing. Nothing at all.

"He was probably just saying goodbye," I returned. How could I have let him tell me goodbye?"

Deciding to drop the 'Edward' topic, I turned my attention to the next picture. It was of Charlie in his tuxedo at the wedding. I sighed.

"I'm surprised Charlie didn't just show up in a flannel shirt and jeans," I laughed.

Jake joined in, and I closed the photo album.

Still letting the laughter subside, I managed to say," I think I'll look at the rest later."

Jake smiled, but I knew that he would have liked for me to look at just a few more pictures. He looked at me, smiling. I felt goose bumps appear on my arms. I needed to say something.

"So, how is Charlie?" I asked.

His eyes fortunately left me as he smiled and began to answer me.

"Oh, he's fine. Mason has him wrapped around his little finger," he laughed, his eyes lighting up.

I giggled. Who did this kid not have wrapped around his little finger?

I sighed.

"It feels like forever since I've seen him. It's only been a few hours, though, well…at least for me," I told him, thinking of Charlie's familiar smile and nonchalant attitude.

Jake smiled. "Well, if you want, we can go and see him."

"Isn't he at word?" I asked, knowing Charlie worked every week day and even some Saturdays at the police station as Fork's Chief of Police.

"Oh, it's Sunday, Bella," he answered.

Right. I nodded in understanding.

"well, just uh…get dressed, and we'll go," Jake told me, "Your clothes are in the closet on the left."

I nodded.

**WOOOO!! Going to see Charlie! I love that man, he's so cool!lol, hoped that you liked this chapter! Next one will be awesome, lol. Love you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Alpha

**Hey, guys! New Chapter, oh yeah! Lol, this one's sweet and hopefully will start to develop into an actual plot for this story…idk, you make the decision ****Hope you like!**

_Previously…_

_Jake smiled. "Well, if you want, we can go and see him."_

_"Isn't he at work?" I asked, knowing Charlie worked every week day and even some Saturdays at the police station as Fork's Chief of Police._

_"Oh, it's Sunday, Bella," he answered._

_Right. I nodded in understanding._

_"well, just uh…get dressed, and we'll go," Jake told me, "Your clothes are in the closet on the left."_

_I nodded._

**Alpha**

I will admit, I was very excited to see my Dad, to see how he'd changed. I also wondered what he thought of Mason. Call me weird, but I was kind of glad to have the little guy, even though he wasn't technically my kid, even though I guess he would be eventually. Wow, this is weird. Anyway, I couldn't imagine Charlie as one of those grandparents that live and breathe for their grandchildren, but he'd never actually experienced being a grandfather before, so I really didn't know what to expect.

I opened the door to the closet that Jake had told me to look in for some clothes to wear. There were two sides. The left had lots of shirts and jeans, and no two shirts were the exact same color. There were many blues and greens, though. My side, I figured. The right side had equally as many shirts, but most were neutral colors. Jake's side. However, I did see one color of shirt that immediately caught my eye. Pink. Jake had a pink shirt. For some unknown reason, this shocked me.

Making a mental note to tease him about the shirt later, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple white shirt. I came back into the bedroom, and locked the door. I quickly rid myself of my clothes, which smelt more of Jake than myself. I remembered briefly waking up next to him this morning. Wait…snap out of it, Bella! Edward…wait, he's gone…he doesn't want me. Shaking my head, I grabbed the shirt and shoved it over my head. I then shrugged the jeans on and walked over to a mirror I had just noticed. I cautiously looked into the mirror, mentally preparing myself for seeing my face for the first time…kinda. I gasped. My hair was longer and lighter than before. My eyes seemed brighter, a light chocolate brown. It was hard to imagine that I actually wanted to change the color to topaz. My cheeks were a little flushed, and my skin was tanner than it had been, probably because of Jake. He loved being outside, and he was utterly contagious.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. It tamed it enough to where I was presentable, and that was enough for me. I walked over to the door and opened it. I jumped as I saw Jake standing there.

"Oh!" I squealed.

Jake smirked and raised his hand in mock-defense. I noticed that he was now wearing a shirt (where had he gotten it from??) and his cropped hair looked like it had been ruffled and combed. He looked like my old Jake, and my heart fluttered.

"My bad, Bells. I should have told you I was here or something." He chuckled.

I sighed uncomfortably. "Uh, no…it's alright, you just scared me. Are you ready to go?"

I was suddenly ready to be in company with Jake and not alone with Jake.

"Yeah, let's go." He answered, smiling, and heading toward the front door.

I followed him outside, and it was surprising to find that it wasn't raining. However, I looked up into the sky, and the clouds held a promise for rain.

Jake's house (I adamantly refused to call it mine) had a very nice porch with wide stairs, which Jake sauntered down easily. I, however, took my time. I wasn't called 'Clutzilla' for nothing. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, I looked up to see Jake standing beside a large black truck, smiling.

"Are you coming?" he asked, chuckling a little.

I huffed. "Shut up!" I walked over to the other side of the truck and noticed another vehicle beside the truck. It was a maroon car. It looked brand-new, and I knew it was mine. The car was everything I liked, simple and clean. I hopped into the truck and Jake did the same. As soon as he was seated, he inserted the key into the ignition and turned, causing the engine to roar to life. I fastened my seat-belt and looked around the interior of the cab. It was very clean, and it smelled like Jake. He still smelled the same. He smelled of the forests, of rain and dirt and…everything. I thought briefly about how I'd first noticed Jacob's wonderful smell. It had been in my room when he had come to apologize to me.

He had wrapped his arms around me, my face nuzzling into his neck. He had smelled so good. I remembered how good his smooth bare back had felt against my hands. I had reveled in how warm he was.

Jake put the truck in reverse and backed out of the gravel driveway. Soon, we were on the road. I didn't want to talk, but I felt Jake's eyes on me. I ran a hand through my hair, feeling it's smooth texture. I decided to abandon my silence.

"So, does Mason go down to the lake with Sam a lot?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah. They go down there almost every weekend for a few hours. It's safe. Sam never lets them go in very far, even though Mason can swim like a fish," he chuckled, and I saw then the love he had for his child in his eyes.

I smiled.

The truck pulled out onto a different road and suddenly, I knew where we were.

"We live in La Push?" I asked, shocked but pleased.

"Yeah. This is where I'm needed, Bella. This is where the pack is," he answered, his face growing worried, "Why, does that bother you?"

"Oh no, Jake. It just shocked me is all. I think that's…great, Jake. The pack has always been like a second family for me," I reassured him gently.

He immediately relaxed.

"So, do you still phase?" I ventured, my hands nervously tapping against my knees.

"Not as much as I used to. There aren't a lot of leeches around these days, so…we've had a nice break. I told the pack to relish it and to just try to focus on normalcy for a while," he explained.

"_You _told them?" I asked, puzzled. Surely he wasn't the-

"I'm the Alpha now. It was always my destiny to become the leader, like my grandfather," he said, smiling a little.

I studied the planes of his face as he talked. It was obvious that he would be the Alpha. His face was smooth, but it could twist and mold the most terrifying face of power that demanded obedience. He was far bigger than Sam and the others, and they had all talked about how he was a natural when he had first phased.

Those times were easy and hard at the same time. The pain of losing Edward had sent me into a depression that seemed impossible to escape, but Jake had picked me up and made me feel alive again. I looked over at him again and wondered how I had ended up with my best friend. I would have probably died if it hadn't been for him. He had held me together, easing my heartache with every smile and touch of his hand. He had been my life for all those months of sadness. I smiled at his familiar and bright face.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Jake," I whispered, tears suddenly springing to my eyes.

He glanced over at me. "What do you mean?" He looked anxious all of a sudden.

I looked down at my hands, palms upward.

"When Edward left, I almost died, Jake. I had no will to live, but you changed that. I just wanted to thank you for bringing me back," I softly answered, my breaths shallow.

He looked over again, a little longer this time and smiled brightly. My heart jumped in my chest.

"I wanted to, Bella. I hated seeing you so sad all the time." He sighed.

I smiled, basking in the glow of the warmth of my friend's love.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long! I love you all!!! XD Next chapter is already written, I just need to type it! **


	8. It's like a part of me is missing

**Hey, guys! New chappie, just as promised! **** Hope you like, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! XD**

_Previously…_

_ "When Edward left, I almost died, Jake. I had no will to live, but you changed that. I just wanted to thank you for bringing me back," I softly answered, my breaths shallow._

_ He looked over again, a little longer this time and smiled brightly. My heart jumped in my chest._

_ "I wanted to, Bella. I hated seeing you so sad all the time." He sighed._

_ I smiled, basking in the glow of the warmth of my friend's love._

**It's like part of me is missing**

We drove on in relative silence after that. Nothing more needed to be said just then. A comfortable silence settled over us, and I watched the scenery change out the tinted windows of Jake's truck.

Forks was still the same town. It looked more updated, and a few of the worst potholes in the roads had been fixed. I briefly remembered my first encounter with a pothole. I was in my beloved old Chevy truck Charlie had bought from Billy, Jake's dad…which reminded me.

"Hey," I turned towards Jake and gasped, "Where's my truck?"

Jake laughed wholeheartedly, throwing his head back. How he kept his eyes on the road, I'll never know. But, I didn't want him to stop laughing. It was such a beautiful, warm sound. His face was joyous and carefree, a way I had always loved seeing Jake.

"Bella, she has long passed on," he chuckled, "You really did love that old thing, didn't you?"

"Do." I whispered.

He looked over at me, then back at the road, his smile fading a little.

"What?"

"I _do _love my truck. I still have it, Jake," I explained.

His face immediately sobered, all humor gone from his face, as we were both thrown back into reality. I slumped in my seat, feeling the lingering happiness fade away. There was only tension in the air now. You could feel it. Jake wasn't smiling, and I wasn't either.

We were both quiet for a minute, but Jake's surprisingly soft voice broke the awkward silence that I didn't have the courage to.

"You said that you passed out and woke up here this morning. Where were you when you passed out?" he asked me.

I paused before I answered.

"I was in my room," I told him.

"Alone?" he prodded. Yeah, he would ask that.

I wouldn't lie to him.

"No," I whispered.

"Was it Edward?" he questioned again.

"Yes," I breathed.

"What were you doing when you fainted?" he asked, still just as calm as when he began.

I paused again, unsure if I really wanted to tell him exactly what Edward and I had been talking about.

"Well, I…Edward had j-just asked me to m-marry him, and…I was about to reply w-when…I woke up here," I stuttered, looking anywhere but at Jake's face.

He was silent for a moment, and then I heard, "What were you going to tell him, Bella?"

I immediately tensed.

"Jake, please-"

"What were you going to tell him?" he interrupted, putting force behind his voice.

I cringed and took a deep shaky breath.

"Yes," I exhaled, and closed my eyes.

I didn't want to think about Edward right now, not when I couldn't be with him. I managed to will my eyes open and forced myself to look at Jake. He was still driving, the picture of calmness…except for his hands. I could see the white showing on them where he was gripping the steering wheel too hard.

"I don't know what you ever saw in him, Bella." He spat.

I flinched and leaned further into the window. He noticed and sighed, his tension leaving his body immediately. He closed his eyes briefly, but I looked away from him. I knew Jake hated the idea of Edward and I together, but hey, he asked me those questions, and I knew I could never lie to Jake.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just…I just don't like the idea of him proposing to you or the idea of you accepting him," he apologized.

He was sincere, and I knew he didn't mean to hurt me.

Welcome back, silence. Jake again was the first to break it.

"Are we friends or at that horrible part of my life where we weren't speaking?" he asked, chuckling a little.

I smiled, happy for the awkward silence being over, and then sighed, not wanting to talk about what he's brought up.

"We're not really speaking, Jake. Not really," I honestly replied. "I wish we were. I've missed you so much. It's like a part-"

"-of you is missing?" he finished for me, stealing a glance at me. "Yeah, I know."

I looked back at the road, and it wasn't there. But, my house, Charlie's house, was.

I didn't know whether to smile and run up to the door or try to talk Jake into leaving. I wanted to see my Dad, but I was kind of afraid I'd freak him out by saying something weird like, "Dad, wow, you haven't changed at all in five years!"

Jake pulled the truck into the driveway and turned it off. I looked over at him. He paused before his eyes met mine.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes light and warm.

"Uhh…kinda," I sighed, looking down.

"Hey," Jake said, his hand lifting my chin up.

I shivered when he touched me. Why did my body do this? It was like I was on fire when he touched me, and not just because of his temperature. He smiled at me.

"It's just your Dad, Bella," he whispered.

I returned his smile and laughed. "Yeah, I…I don't know why I'm so scared. I mean, Charlie couldn't have changed that much, could he?"

"I don't know. You might be surprised," he chuckled and opened the truck door.

I gulped and opened my own door as he stepped out…and then I was falling, my foot caught on…well, nothing. Warm arms caught me before I hit the ground, pulling me up against a warm chest.

"Gee, Bells, you are sure awkward with your feet," he laughed, his chest rising and falling against mine.

I giggled and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Hey, don't make fun of me. I can't help it!"

He smiled at me, but didn't release me. Our smiles eventually faded and we became aware of our situation, our closeness. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me.

"Bells…" he breathed, his warm breath caressing my face. His arms tightened around me until my face was inches from mine. His eyes were black…and I have to admit, I was afraid. My body was doing something unexpected. I was responding to him on a level that I had never experienced before. Edward had never let me get this close to him. He always kept me at a distance, always being so careful with me. Jake certainly wasn't being very careful with me. His grip on my arms was almost painful.

My mind screamed 'No!', but my chest was tingling as my heart sped up. Jake's hand came up and touched my cheek, and I closed my eyes. However, I was afraid of what Jake may try to get away with when my eyes were closed, so I immediately opened them. Jake was staring into my eyes, but he was even closer. His forehead touched mine, and he closed his eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry that this has happened. I'm trying to help you, to understand what's happening to you, to us. But, I just want you to know that you'll always have me, Bells. Edward will never be with you, Bells…I kept fighting for you…," he whispered, sending chills through my body, then he laughed, "Besides, we both know you can't resist me."

I laughed halfheartedly, the situation too tense to appreciate Jake's attempt at humor. He noticed and turned serious again. I just stared at him as he closed his eyes again. His face contorted, almost like he was in pain, and then he kissed my cheek, his hot lips causing me to gasp.

He pulled back quickly and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were dark and warm.

"Are you ready, now?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

I couldn't reply immediately, but I did give him the best death glare that I could muster.

"Yes," I seethed and turned toward Charlie's house once he let me go.

He walked beside me up to the door and knocked. I could hear Charlie's distinct voice yelling, "Just a sec'!"

Jake grabbed my hand, giving me a reassuring squeeze. Then, Charlie opened the door.

** Yay, Charlie! I love him! Lol. Charlie is so awesome. I love him in the books and the movies! **** I hope you guys liked the new chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Charlie plus one

**Hey, guys! Here's another chapter! Man, I'm on a roll! LOL!!! I'm loving your guy's feedback!! PLEASE KEEP IT UP!! I hope you enjoy this one, it's quite funny. To me, anyway…HAPPY READING!!**

_Previously…_

_I laughed halfheartedly, the situation too tense to appreciate Jake's attempt at humor. He noticed and turned serious again. I just stared at him as he closed his eyes again. His face contorted, almost like he was in pain, and then he kissed my cheek, his hot lips causing me to gasp._

_ He pulled back quickly and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were dark and warm._

_ "Are you ready, now?" he asked, a smirk on his lips._

_ I couldn't reply immediately, but I did give him the best death glare that I could muster._

_ "Yes," I seethed and turned toward Charlie's house once he let me go._

_ He walked beside me up to the door and knocked. I could hear Charlie's distinct voice yelling, "Just a sec'!" _

_ Jake grabbed my hand, giving me a reassuring squeeze. Then, Charlie opened the door._

**Charlie plus one**

He had aged. In the seven or so years that had supposedly occurred, my Dad's face had gained a few wrinkles, and his head had more than a few gray hairs. But, he was still the same old Charlie. His eyes were kind but solemn, always so preserved. I felt myself become lighter and realized then just how much I loved my Dad.

He smiled warmly when he saw us. I smiled back at my Dad, a genuine, true smile. He grabbed me for a hug, and I hugged him back. Then, he gave Jake a firm handshake, smiling just as warmly at him as he had at me. Charlie had always liked Jake. He honestly hated Edward because of him leaving me. He had been so worried about me after he'd left me. I had literally had no will to live. Charlie had even threatened to send me to Jacksonville, where my mother was. I refused to go, though, secretly hoping Edward would come back for me. But, Edward didn't mean to hurt me like that, right?

"I didn't know that you all were coming over," he said, gesturing for us to come into the house.

The moment I entered the house, I knew something was different. There was cleanliness to the house. Charlie wasn't necessarily a messy person, but he just wasn't _this_ clean. It was weird seeing the house so changed, so homey.

"Yeah, well, Bella wanted to see you, so we came over," Jake answered, cutting off my observations.

"Well, you know you're always welcome here," Charlie told us, "Where's my grandson?"  
I was waiting for that, wanting to see Charlie's reaction. His eyes certainly softened at the mention of Mason. He loved him a lot, I realized.

"He's down at the lake with Sam," Jake answered, "If you want, I can go get him."

Charlie shook his head. "No, that's alright. Let him have his fun."

Jake smiled and nodded.

"Charlie, who was at the door?" someone called from the kitchen.

"Just Bells and Jake, hon'," someone called from the kitchen.

Hon'? I had _never _in my entire life heard Charlie call anyone _hon', _except for me maybe, but that was different. I was his daughter. Who was this person? Did Charlie have a girlfriend? Somehow, I couldn't wrap my head around this.

I looked at Jake questioningly. _Help. _He smiled and looked at me knowingly. I hesitantly looked back at Charlie. He was rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand, and he seemed a bit 'put out'.

Jake appeared to know why.

"Hey, Bells, I'm gonna go and get Mason. It's about time he came home," he told me.

I nodded, still looking at Charlie, who brought his hand back down. I stole a glance, and sure enough, there on his ring finger was a gold ring. The symbol of marriage. Charlie was…married. Seeing Charlie's ring prompted me to look on my own left hand. I couldn't believe that it hadn't occurred to me that _I _would be wearing a wedding ring. There it was, a beautiful diamond wedding ring. It was small and quaint, and it was perfect. It had two small diamonds, and then a slightly larger black stone between them. My breath hitched as I looked at the ring that Jake must have given me.

Jake was still in the house, and I looked toward him, expecting him to be leaving to go get Mason. He was watching me. His eyes were focused intently on my ring, which he must have seen me admiring. His eyes darted to mine, and pain was evident in his eyes. I figured he thought that I was disgusted or ashamed. To be honest, I wanted to be. After all, Edward was the one whose ring I wanted to wear. But, somehow, I couldn't bring myself to be ashamed or even downhearted because of the way Jake's eyes looked just then. It was like all of his family had just died, leaving him alone in the world. I decided to show him what I was feeling, so I smiled, fully and openly at him, hoping to tell him that compared to everything else that I'd been through this morning, this was alright. After all, I knew that we were of course married. It just hadn't occurred to me that I would be wearing a ring…a very beautiful ring.

Jake's eyes immediately softened and he returned my smile, his features seeming to show relief.

Jake nodded to Charlie and then walked over to me. He kissed me on the head before I could do anything, and then he exited the house, leaving me alone with Charlie and his…wife. Wow, that's weird.

Charlie smiled at me. "So, how are you, Bells?"

I smiled back, even though my hands were shaking. From what, I didn't know.

"Fine, Dad. How are you?" I returned.

"Fine. I finally got over that bug that I had last week, thanks to Sue," he told me.

Sue? Sue Clearwater, Harry's wife? What? Harry was dead, of course, but still…

Wait. I had to act like I knew this. Freaking Charlie out was not exactly on my 'to-do' list. The only things that were on the list now was to find Edward, somehow figure out what was happening to me, and get back to my own time period. Yeah, they all sounded close to impossible…

"Oh, well, that's great, Dad. I'm glad you're better," I told him, smiling.

"Yep," he awkwardly said. "Hey, come on in to the living room and we'll talk."

I followed him over to the couch, and he turned off the television, which was tuned into a muted football game. I smiled, remembering my Dad's love of football.

We sat down on the couch.

"So, how is Mason?" he asked, his eyes brightening. Charlie had never had that book in his eyes before. He really loved Mason.

"Oh, uh…he's fine," I answered, then laughed, "We watched _Finding Nemo _this morning."

He chuckled. "He sure loves that movie."

"Yeah," I agreed, looking down at my hands.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and looked up. There was Sue Clearwater, with two coffee mugs. She walked over to me and handed me the white mug, keeping the black one. I took it from her, smiling.

"Hi, Bella. It's so nice to see you," she greeted, smiling warmly.

"It's good to see you, too, Sue," I returned.

She gave the black mug to Charlie.

"I know you don't like coffee, so I gave you tea, Bella," she told me, sitting down in the arm chair beside the couch.

"Oh, thanks," I answered, surprised. I hated coffee, it was true. I was shocked that she knew this, though.

I took a tentative sip. It was very hot, but it was so good. I smiled at her reassuringly and took another sip. It made me feel better. It was warm and soothing, and I was tired. After all, I had been through a lot today. I had woken up married to my best friend, a mother to a kid I don't remember having, to my Dad being married, and to being without my love.

I looked over at Sue and studied her appearance. Her long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She was wearing a simple but elegant green shirt and jeans. Her skin was the same russet shade as Jake's. She was very beautiful. She must have been stunning when she was my age. She resembled Jake because they were from the same tribe, but seeing her resemblance and similarity to Jake made me think about how I had nothing in common with Jake. Maybe Jake was better off with someone who was more like him, someone from his tribe, his imprint…I didn't like to think about imprinting. It made me have this weird feeling come over me that could only be described as jealousy. I knew it immediately, and I was surprised at myself. I shouldn't be jealous of Jake's soul mate. After all, he didn't belong to me…okay, apparently, he did. We were married, yeah, but not in my world. We were just friends in the sane world where I was only eighteen. Here, in this world, I didn't even know which way was up.

Charlie was talking to Sue about Mason, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about Jake and his imprint. I was thinking about how wrong I was for him. I didn't deserve someone like him. Of course, I didn't deserve Edward, either, though he insisted that it was he who didn't deserve me. My life is so complicated!

It suddenly was very quiet in the room. I looked over and realized that both Sue and Charlie had stopped talking and were looking at me, expectant. They must have asked me something.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked, mad at myself for not paying attention.

"I said, 'Do you think you'll have any more, Bella?'" Charlie reiterated, smiling, his eyes hopeful.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked, completely clueless.

"Do you think you and Jake will have any more kids?" he asked.

The mug fell from my hands and I gasped.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! LOL. I loved writing that, it was fun! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER IN PROGRESS! SHOULD BE UP SOON!!**


	10. A Quiet Moment

**Hey, guys! New chapter is here! I've been writing like crazy!! XD Hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_Previously…_

_It suddenly was very quiet in the room. I looked over and realized that both Sue and Charlie had stopped talking and were looking at me, expectant. They must have asked me something._

_ "I'm sorry. What?" I asked, mad at myself for not paying attention._

_ "I said, 'Do you think you'll have any more, Bella?'" Charlie reiterated, smiling, his eyes hopeful._

_ "Uh, what do you mean?" I asked, completely clueless._

_ "Do you think you and Jake will have any more kids?" he asked._

_ The mug fell from my hands and I gasped._

**A Quiet Moment**

What?! Jake and I…kids?! More?! I mean, I could barely get my head around Jake and I having one child, let alone another. Sure, Mason was beautiful with his short cropped black hair, Jacob's nose and mouth, and my eyes, but…I mean, in order for Jake and I to have kids, we would have to…which means we'd already…okay, Bella, stop. Never was that going to happen! EVER! I love Edward…who could never give me kids, but…I don't need kids! All I need is Edward! Right?

Charlie and Sure scrambled up from their respective places in the living room, asking if I was alright. Sue immediately began picking up the broken fragments of the mug. My face flushed from embarrassment.

"Oh, Sue, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" I began, my voice high with surprise.

"No, honey, its okay," she smiled, but it didn't ease my guilt.

I looked at Charlie, who was now sitting again, and shrugged. I'm sure he was well used to my clumsiness by now.

"Sorry to, uh…catch you off guard, Bells," he laughed, his eyes lighting up with humor.

Glad to know me embarrassing myself is still funny.

"No, uh…it's okay, I just…," I shook my head, trailing off. I was uncomfortable now, and I knew Charlie could tell.

Charlie nodded like he understood, and Sue took the pieces of broken glass to the kitchen. I looked down and, amazingly, the tea hadn't gotten on me. However, there was a damp place on the floor. I silently prayed that it wouldn't stain.

While Sue was in the kitchen, Charlie was watching me. I crossed my arms under his scrutiny.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" he asked softly.

I sighed. He could always tell.

"No, nothing's wrong, Dad," I replied, uncrossing my arms and exhaling slowly, trying to relax.

"Are you and Jake having problems?" he pushed, tilting his head to the side.

Okay, what's going on?! Charlie never asked personal questions like that that pried into my life.

"Uh,…no. I'm just feeling a little…off today," I admitted. A _complete_ understatement.

Charlie smiled. "Oh."

I nodded, hoping he'd let it go. He, of course, didn't.

"I didn't really think that you and Jake were having problems, Bells," he said then paused before continuing, "You and Jake never have problems."

I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I pressed it down roughly.

I simply nodded at my father and replied, "Yeah, we're okay."

Please, drop it!

"He sure loves you, Bells. You and Mason are his entire world. I honestly don't think he'd survive without you," Charlie told me, taking a sip of his coffee afterwards.

I was caught off guard by this.

"Yeah," I squeaked.

Charlie smiled, but in his eyes I saw that he was skeptical. He knew something was wrong.

I was saved from further interrogation by the sound of the front door opening and running feet. A tan blur came from around the corner and plowed straight into Charlie. He let out a muffled 'oof' and then began laughing, joy lighting up his face. It was Mason.

"Grandpa Charlie!" he squealed, his little arms wrapped tightly around my Dad's neck.

Charlie released him from the hug, but still held onto him.

"Hey, buddy! Did you have fun at the lake?" My Dad asked, his eyes bright.

"Yes! Me and Jonathan swan all the way to the log in the middle, and Uncle Sam caught a fish!" he told Charlie, breathing heavily from exertion.

"Wow! It sounds like you had fun!" Charlie laughed, ruffling Mason's hair.

"Yes!" the boy squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

I smiled in spite of myself, and looked over at Jake, who had appeared in the archway leading into the living room. He was smiling from ear to ear, watching Mason pull Charlie up from the couch and into the kitchen to tell Sue about the lake. He must have felt my eyes on him because his met mine. His expression turned from wonder and delight to love and adoration in a second. His smile softened and his eyes held mine as they gleamed, dark and passionate. I squirmed under his intense gaze, but I couldn't look away. Even as he slowly approached me, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. He reached me and sat down beside me, taking Charlie's now vacated spot on the couch.

He still gazed intently at me, and I still couldn't break away from his stare. We didn't say anything, only stared. As I looked into the depths of his eyes, I saw the extent of Jacob's love for me. In that moment, I actually felt content with my life at this moment, this life with Jake, marriage, Mason, all of it. I was actually at peace with my life with Jake, and I realized that Jake was everything to me. He had healed me from the severe loss of Edward and my feel of rejection. He had been my personal sun, and I knew that he always would be. I was hit with a curve ball as I suddenly became aware of the depths of my feelings for Jake. I loved him. I didn't just love him; I was _in_ love with him. My Jacob. My sun.

Jake must have seen this change in my eyes because he was slowly coming closer, his head bending to meet mine. He was going to try and kiss me! Edward would kill him if he-and just like that, I snapped out of it. Jake was my best friend, yes, but nothing more. I broke contact with his eyes and moved away a little. He froze, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the hurt on his face.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I whispered, low enough that only he could hear.

He didn't answer, but suddenly I was in his arms. I gasped softly at the sudden rush of heat coming from his skin. He buried his nose into my neck and inhaled deeply. I shivered, and I definitely wasn't cold. His arms gripped me tighter against him. I was too comfortable to push him away, and, if I was honest with myself, I never wanted him to let me go. Wow, I'm bipolar.

One of Jacob's hands wound through my hair, gently caressing the soft curls.

"Don't be, Bella. I just forgot that you…," he didn't finish his thought, and his shoulders began to fluctuate as he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

I involuntarily wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to see him in pain. The need to comfort him was overwhelming. I could feel wetness against my neck where his face was nuzzling me. It wasn't a lot, but he was definitely crying.

"No, Jake, please…don't cry," I whispered, my hand gently touching the back of his head in a soothing petting motion.

He gripped me still tighter, and I flinched at being so closely pressed against him, but he didn't release me.

"Bells," he breathed, shaking.

I couldn't stand this. Jake never broke down. He was always so strong, the one who was always comforting me. I turned my head, ghosting my lips across his cheek. He froze, his chest not shaking.

He pulled away just enough to look at me. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I saw the wet streaks down his face. I wiped them gently away with my hand.

"Please don't cry, Jake," I whispered, looking into his eyes. "I can't stand to see you sad."

He didn't answer, but the tears had momentarily stopped. I heard suddenly voices getting closer, and knew that soon Mason would come flying into the room. Jake immediately released me and wiped his eyes furiously.

Mason's sunny face came racing toward me, and I involuntarily opened my arms to him. He flew into them, his warm little body pressed into mine. I smiled, even though I still felt a little weird around him. He obviously didn't share my sentiments.

He pulled back from me and his eyes grew wide. "Mommy, Uncle Sam caught a fish today!"

I inwardly giggled. He acted like it was not the most important and extreme thing that had ever happened.

I gasped, trying to humor him. "He did?! Was it big?"  
He nodded his head vigorously.

"How big?" I asked, smiling as he stopped to think about his answer.

He held his hands out as far as they would go, indicating a fish that, if it were real, would have given even Sam a hard time in catching.

I laughed. "That's a huge fish, Mason."

He nodded again and climbed onto my lap. He rested his head on my shoulder and sighed contentedly. My chest felt light with an unfamiliar sensation as I held Mason.

"Mommy, I'm tired," he told me groggily, all excitement gone as if it a switch had been flipped.

Aww. This boy was adorable.

"Well…go to sleep, then. It's okay," I told him quietly.

He nodded and curled into my arms. He was asleep in seconds…he really is Jake's son. Jacob hadn't moved since Mason had entered the room, and I looked at him now. He had a smug but happy grin on his face. Apparently this happened a lot…Mason falling asleep in my arms.

"You want me to get him?" Jake asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

I almost said 'yes'.

"No, its okay," I answered, looking back down at Mason's sleeping form.

We were silent for a moment, then Jake laughed under his breath.

"You know, it's always like this," he told me.

"Like what?" I asked, my voice still soft.

"He always comes home and falls asleep on you. You're like his own personal pillow," he chuckled. "He sure is a momma's boy."

I smiled.

"You're just jealous," I giggled. I was glad that some tension had been eased from the whole crying episode.

"Yeah. You caught me," he smiled, his eyes shining with contentment.

Charlie and Sue chose this moment to walk back into the living room. I immediately felt guilt rising in me again as I remembered me dropping the mug.

"Sue, Dad…I'm sorry about the cup. I-" I started apologizing, but Charlie stopped me.

"Bella, it's alright. It's not like we don't spill things in here sometimes, and God knows Mason sure does," he laughed, then sighed, "He sure is a good kid."

I smiled and looked down at Mason, who was still sound asleep. I knew that he could have slept through a hurricane if he was anything like Jake.

"What happened?...Bella spilled something?" Jake asked, genuinely curious though there was a growing smirk on his face. I gave him an evil look as he paused to look at me.

"Oh, it was nothing. We just, uh…caught her off guard," Charlie answered, chuckling under his breath.

Jake looked at me with a look that told me he'd ask me about it later. Great, that's be a fun conversation.

**WOOHOO!! NEW CHAPPIE!!! I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Next chapter is already written, so it will be up hopefully soon!! XD **


	11. Bedtime

**Hey, guys! Next chapter is up, yay!! I hope you guys enjoy, and please REVIEW!!**

_Previously…_

_"What happened?...Bella spilled something?" Jake asked, genuinely curious though there was a growing smirk on his face. I gave him an evil look as he paused to look at me._

_ "Oh, it was nothing. We just, uh…caught her off guard," Charlie answered, chuckling under his breath._

_ Jake looked at me with a look that told me he'd ask me about it later. Great, that'd be a fun conversation._

**Bedtime**

Jake was trying hard not to laugh as he stood up and shook Charlie's hand.

"We'd best get going, it's getting late and Mason needs to sleep," he explained, then nodded to Sue and gently took Mason from my arms.

Jake carried Mason out the front door, and I rose and hugged Charlie and then hugged Sue.

"Thank you. I'll, uh…see you soon," I lamely told them and hurriedly made my way out the door.

Jake had the passenger door of the truck open and was standing beside it, still holding Mason, who was sleeping soundly.

As I got closer, Jake asked me, "Do you want to drive or hold him?"

I considered this momentarily. Although it felt, dare I say it, good to hold me…son, it was still uncomfortable. However, he was asleep now and I honestly couldn't remember the specific way to Jake's house, so I decided to not drive.

"I'll hold him," I answered, walking over to him.

Jake tried to hide his bright smile at my decision, but I saw it. How could I miss it? His smile is beautiful…and contagious. I returned it and my reaction fed his smile even more.

He nodded then. "Just get in and I'll hand him to you."

I hopped into the truck and sat down, turning to accept Mason. Jake lifted the boy up to me as if he weighed nothing and sat him on my lap, and Mason unconsciously snuggled into me, his arms wrapping around me. I froze, but smiled. I looked at Jake, who was watching me with an intense look in his eyes. He was doing it again, catching me and rendering me useless with his eyes. All my thoughts were roughly stopped as I looked into his two brown orbs, staring into mine. I could think of nothing except the beauty of his eyes, the depth of their gaze. He looked like he was searching for something…probably some remnant of his…wife, which I wasn't. Or maybe I am…no, definitely not.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked softly, snapping me out of my trance.

I glanced at Charlie's house, my house, and shook my head.

"I'm already home, Jake," I stubbornly replied.

He sighed, and the moment we'd shared was gone. But, I didn't relent. I would _not _give him false hope. Jake's house wasn't my home, and it never would be. I belonged wherever Edward was.

Jake closed my door and was soon sitting beside me in the driver's seat. He started the truck and backed out of the driveway. He didn't bother with his seatbelt, but I wasn't afraid for him. He was stronger than any vehicle, and he was an excellent driver. Thinking of this made me remember when Edward and I were driving and I noticed he wasn't wearing a seatbelt. They were both the same in that respect, both so very strong.

We were both very silent, the only sounds our own breathing. Mason didn't stir at all the whole way, and Jake spoke not one word to me. I knew my comment had hurt him, but I couldn't get his hopes up. I didn't belong in this time with Jake and Mason. This wasn't my future. It was a mistake. I wondered about what I would do if this _wasn't _a mistake, but didn't like thinking about it so I just focused on the scenery of La Push as it passed by in a blur of darkness. From what I could tell, we were actually quite close to where Jake used to live with Billy.

Jake's house appeared soon enough and Jake pulled into the driveway. He turned the truck off and got out. I sat still until he came around and gently took Mason from my arms again. He still wouldn't speak to me. He didn't even offer me a glance of acknowledgement, and I sighed dejectedly.

Jake carried Mason inside with me close behind. He took him straight to his room and laid him down on the bed, pulling the covers up and over his small form. I lingered in the doorway, hesitant to go any further. Jake smiled at his child and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then, he rose and walked right past me, heading for the bedroom. Startled, I hurried to follow him, but he was already coming back in my direction with a pillow and two blankets. He paused long enough to close Mason's door and then continued stalking into the living room.

"Jake?" I asked, unsure of his motives but quite sure that he was angry with me. "What are you doing?"

Jake threw the pillow down on the head of the couch, dropping the blankets to the floor. He then proceeded to pick up one of the blankets and began laying it out on the couch. Oh, so that was it. He was giving me the bed. That was a very nice gesture. Leave it to Jake to be the gentleman. But, I couldn't let him do this. This was his house, and I wouldn't let him sleep on the couch.

"Jake, you are _not _sleeping on the couch!" I squeaked, surprised and embarrassed.

Jake paused his actions and took a deep breath. Yeah, he was mad.

"Bella, I really don't mind. I know that my sleeping in the same bed as you would make you uncomfortable," he answered finally, calm again, and continued situating the blanket and then reached to pick up the other.

But, I got to it first. I pulled the blanket from the floor and stepped away from him. He looked positively furious.

"Jake, please…you don't have to do this. I don't want to be uncomfortable, it's true, but I'd rather me be uncomfortable than you have to sleep on the couch in your own home…for me," I explained, "Besides, we're…we're still best friends…always will be, so…it doesn't matter, really. Please don't sleep on the couch."

Jake was completely calm now and I thought I felt victory in the air, but then he shook his head.

"No. You wouldn't be comfortable and _I _would rather sleep on the couch than you be uncomfortable," Jake adamantly replied, then chuckled, "But, you know what? If we sleep apart, neither of us will get a wink of sleep."

My eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "What?Why?"

Jake sighed. "We've tried sleeping apart, Bells. It just doesn't work. When you went to Florida to see your mother last year, I couldn't go because we were having some pack trouble…you came back exhausted. I literally had to carry you in from the car," He laughed, "We just can't sleep without each other. We're spoiled."

That was probably the sweetest thing I'd ever heard, but in no form or fashion could I let Jake know that I felt this way. I nodded.

"Well, uh…I guess we'll have to sleep in there," I told him, looking at the floor, uncomfortable with looking at him.

He sighed and I thought I saw him nod. He grabbed the pillow and pulled the blankets from the couch. He started back towards the bedroom but stopped when he was beside me.

"You can take a shower if you want. I'll take one after you," He told me, and then walked towards the bedroom.

A shower…yeah, that sounded great. Maybe that would help me feel better. I really wanted to be alone. I _needed _to be alone. I needed time to think about things without Jacob there and without someone watching my every move. So, I turned and made my way into the bedroom, not even pausing to notice Jake in the room, and went to the dresser I had noticed earlier. I looked through each drawer until I found what looked like my underwear (that's weird), and then found some pajamas, making sure to get pants, in the drawer just below that. I also grabbed a clean bra to put on, because I was _not _not wearing one around Jake. Then, my feet quickly carried me to the bathroom.

I rummaged in the cabinet below the sink and found a towel and washcloth. I laid them out for me to use and turned the water on. I adjusted the temperature and began to undress. When I had extricated myself of all clothing, I threw the wad into a corner. Then, I remembered my ring and took it off, laying it on a table beside the sink, pausing just a moment to stare at it. I made sure that there was shampoo, conditioner, a razor, shaving cream, and soap in the shower before I stepped inside.

The water raining down my back felt heavenly. It was so warm and it felt amazing to my tired body. I just stood there for a while, breathing deeply trying to stay calm. But, being alone, I started to feel all the stress from the day. I suddenly couldn't contain it anymore. I was prone to fainting. It was just something I did often if I was stressed out. But, I didn't this time. This time, I just cried. I cried for myself, I cried for Jake, and I cried for Mason, who probably wouldn't exist if I ever found my way back to my own time. This wasn't my life, I kept telling myself.

"It's not mine. None of it is mine," I whispered as I cried, wrapping my arms around myself to hold myself together.

As I cried, I suddenly realized that this life was perfect. This life with Jake and Mason was beautiful and easy, and I found myself wanting it…badly. Jake was my best friend, and according to him, we were in love now. Hopelessly. Eternally. I wanted that…but I wanted that with Edward. Jake was my friend, but even so, I found myself wanting this life he and I had supposedly made for us.

I tried to cry as quiet as I could, but I knew that Jake would hear me. He could hear the sound of a pin drop from miles away with his werewolf hearing. But, I didn't really care. I needed to cry, so I did.

When my tears had subsided, I began to wash my hair, still sniffling a little. When my hair was clean, I shaved my legs and under my arms. When that was finished, I washed myself and then shut the water off. I got out and dressed numbly. Crying always made me tired and emotionally spent, but the shower had made me even more so. I again found the comb I had used earlier and combed the tangles from my clean hair. I didn't bother to dry it, not caring nor feeling like drying it. I picked up the ring and again placed it on my finger and then retrieved the dirty clothes and the towel and washcloth and exited the bathroom.

Taking the clothes to the laundry room, I dumped them into a basket obviously meant for the purpose. Then, I put the towels in a separate place so that the clothes wouldn't mildew.

Too tired to worry about anything else and too tired to start a load of laundry, I crept back to the bedroom. Jake was lying on his back, shirtless again, and was staring at the ceiling. The lamp beside him on the nightstand cast a warm glow on his body. He looked gorgeous, but I was too tired to care. Nor did I need to care.

He looked up as I walked over to the bed.

"Are you finished?" He asked me, looking sad for some reason. Then, I remembered. He had probably heard me bawling my eyes out in the shower.

"Yeah. It's all yours," I told him, sitting on the bed beside him.

He raised himself up and was about to get up when his gaze turned back to me. I refused to look at him, just wanting to be alone again. But, his hand touching mine made me look over into his eyes. His were dark and solemn as he looked at me.

"Bells…," he whispered, his face concerned, "Why were you crying?"

I immediately became uncomfortable. "I…I wasn't."

Oh, smooth, Bella.

Jacob sighed. "Bella, you know I heard you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but decided against it. Duh, of course he'd heard me.

"It was nothing…it was just…a long day," I mumbled, looking away from his eyes again.

"Bella, I hate seeing you so sad. If…if you want to talk some more, we can. I can take a shower later," He told me, rubbing small circles on my hand.

"No, I…I honestly don't want to talk about it anymore. I need some rest. Maybe we can talk more tomorrow," I answered, then suddenly remembered that tomorrow was Monday. "Wait, doesn't Mason have school tomorrow?"

Jake chuckled. "It's spring break, Bella, and you teach at his school, so you don't have to go anywhere tomorrow either."

I was a teacher? Really? Hmm…that was fine. I always thought I'd make a good teacher.

"Oh," I answered, surprised but content.

Exhaustion was creeping up on me quickly and Jake obviously noticed as my shoulders slumped.

"I'll go take a shower and then I'll be back," he told me, releasing my hand.

Jake grabbed a pair of what looked like boxers and pants before leaving me alone in the bedroom. A few seconds later, I heard the water thrumming against the shower wall. I leaned over and turned off the lamp beside the bed, engulfing the room in total darkness. I situated myself underneath the covers and turned over on my side, facing away from Jake's side of the bed. I tried to scoot as far away as possible from his side, as well.

I laid there, expecting sleep to come easily and as tired as I was, I was honestly expecting myself to just pass into unconsciousness as soon as my head hit the pillow. But, I didn't. My mind seemed to stall, as if waiting for something. I remembered what Jake had said about us not being able to fall asleep without the other, and then chuckled. Yeah, right. I was determined to prove his theory wrong. I resulted to counting sheep, which is stupid, I know, but I was desperate.

Because Jacob didn't have to take time for a crying spell and he didn't have to shave, his shower was shorter than mine. He was done in between five or ten minutes and I tried to will myself to sleep even harder. It didn't work, though, and soon I heard the door quietly open and knew that Jake had returned. I tried not to breathe as I felt the bed give under his weight. He situated himself under the covers and then he stopped moving. All was silent in the bedroom, except for the sound of crickets softly chirping outside. I began to breathe again and some of the tenseness of the moment melted away as I once again realized just how tired I was. My eyes fluttered closed and I didn't even have to try to fall asleep this time. Maybe Jake had been right.

**WOOHOO!! That was a fun chapter to write! Sorry about the shower part, I know it's sad. I was writing it and making sad faces at my computer. It was funny, but anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. My Biggest Fear

**WOOHOO!!! New chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! I very much enjoyed writing this one because there is a significant discovery in this one, one we all wanted to happen (hehe) and I hope you guys liked the way I wrote this one. Also, a huge story turn around in this chapter! Just a heads up! XD Enjoy! And please R&R!**

_Previously…_

_Because Jacob didn't have to take time for a crying spell and he didn't have to shave, his shower was shorter than mine. He was done in between five or ten minutes and I tried to will myself to sleep even harder. It didn't work, though, and soon I heard the door quietly open and knew that Jake had returned. I tried not to breathe as I felt the bed give under his weight. He situated himself under the covers and then he stopped moving. All was silent in the bedroom, except for the sound of crickets softly chirping outside. I began to breathe again and some of the tenseness of the moment melted away as I once again realized just how tired I was. My eyes fluttered closed and I didn't even have to try to fall asleep this time. Maybe Jake had been right._

**My biggest fear**

I didn't dream about anything that night. I think that I was too mentally exhausted for my brain to conjure up a dream, because most nights I had vivid dreams…and I hate to admit, they were mostly nightmares…about Edward leaving me…again. My dreamless sleep was rejuvenating, though, and I awoke in a slightly better mood…but in much worse circumstances, in my opinion.

My eyes lazily drifted open and I sighed contentedly, the much needed sleep helping my mood. I was nestled deep in the warm covers of my bed and it felt heavenly. I raised a hand and grabbed the blankets, urging them closer. As I pulled on them, something tightened around my waist. I froze. What…and then it all came back to me. I wasn't in my bed or even in Charlie's house. I was at Jake's house, the _future _Jake's house. And, I was his wife…well, here anyway.

I suddenly realized that covers definitely weren't hard and smooth and looked up. Jake's strong muscled chest greeted my gaze; he obviously hadn't worn a shirt to bed. Dang him! My breath caught in my throat as I once again basked in my best friend's beauty. His eyes were closed, and his expression was peaceful. His warm arms were wrapped around my waist, and I was pressed tight against him.

"Jake," I voiced, trying to move him by pushing against his chest.

He mumbled something I didn't understand and buried his face into my hair, pulling my head against his chest once again.

Okay, time to be serious. This was too uncomfortable…too close.

"Jake, I mean it. Let me go," I told him sternly, wiggling in an attempt to loosen his arms.

Suddenly, his face left my hair and I felt his lips at my neck, gently kissing the sensitive skin there. I gasped and instinctively moved my head back. Jake chuckled.

"You know you don't really want me to let you go, now do you?" he huskily asked, his breath hot against my neck as he continued to kiss me.

His lips were hot and they moved against my neck in a way that clouded my brain and prevented any rational thought.

"Jake, please-" I breathed, pushing on his chest again, but even I had to admit that my push could have been firmer.

His lips continued to ravage my neck and his hands moved in small circles at my waist. His heat radiated to my skin through the flimsy shirt I was wearing. How did he make me feel like this? I wasn't supposed to be this affected by him, and I had to admit, I was enjoying Jake's attention. Edward never did things like this, no matter how much I wanted it.

Jake's warm hands caressed my waist firmly, and it felt amazing until his hands gradually started moving higher, still moving in slow sensual circles. I froze again, but this time I had to stop him. So, I pulled my hand back and thumped him soundly across his chest.

"Jake, get off NOW!" I demanded, raising my voice so that this time there was no denying my intentions.

He stilled, his muscles going rigid. Then, his head relinquished its place from my neck. To my surprise, I almost groaned in disappointment. His eyes found mine, and my breath caught in my throat. They were black and endless with lust and passion, and it reminded me of his eyes when he was a wolf. We stared at each other for a moment, neither of us saying anything. You could probably smell the tension in the room at that moment.

Jake's eyes returned to normal and his hands left my waist. I tried not to whimper from the loss, but I kept a firm expression on my face. I didn't want to verbally remind him of yesterday and what had happened, because I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Jake…," I began, sighing with frustration and trailing off.

Then, it was like someone flipped a switch. Jake's eyes became intensely sad and he scooted away from me to his side of the bed. I honestly wanted him to return as I felt the warmth from his body leave mine.

We didn't speak for a while, and I was mentally kicking myself. Jake took a deep breath and stare up at the ceiling.

"I thought that if you went to sleep that…when you woke up…you'd be my Bella again," he whispered, his voice shaking with emotion.

"I'll always be your Bella, Jake," I whispered, and then regretted it as he looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes.

No. I couldn't take seeing him cry again. I quickly burrowed myself into his chest again. He accepted me with a grateful hug, his arms wrapping around me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I just…can't," I whispered, my voice lost in his chest but I knew he'd heard me.

He didn't say anything, and I felt tears slip down my face. His hand softly stroked my back while mine stroked his chest, both of us trying to comfort the other.

"Bells…why did this happen? I feel so…defeated. I thought we were behind all of this nonsense with the leech! Why? Why did this happen? Bella, I love you, please know that. Also, know that you love me. So much. Why can't you just, you know, …accept that?" he ranted, overcome with frustration as his eyes closed tightly and then opened again to look at me. "Why can't you just accept _me_? I mean, you may not go back, Bella. What then?"

I sighed shakily and tried to hold back more tears. I couldn't answer him and I honestly had nothing to say. I know I'd hurt Jake…many times, but this…this had crushed him. I was hurting him again, and I hated myself for it. I suddenly felt so ashamed of myself for tearing my best friend's heart apart. I thought about what could happen if I never went back to my time or woke up from this eerily realistic dream, and I found myself believing that I could be with Jake. I love him…so much. There was no denying this.

"J-Jake, I'm s-so s-sorry," I blubbered, crying into his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. "I'm such a horrible person. You deserve someone else, someone wonderful and beautiful. You-you deserve your imprint, your soul mate," I confessed, my eyes still leaking bitter tears.

"Bella, honey, _you_ are the most wonderful and beautiful woman that I know, and there's no one for me but you," he whispered, his voice serious and laced with assurance and adoration.

"Yes, there is, Jake. One day, you'll imprint and-" I began, shaking my head against his chest, but he interrupted me.

"I already have, Bells," he sighed, still stroking my back gently.

I froze. Jake imprinting, my biggest fear, had actually happened. I'd always been afraid that some beautiful, tall, perfect, tan woman would come and Jake would leave me…forever. If he had imprinted…then, where was she?

"What?" I asked, raising up so that I could look him in the eyes.

His eyes were still tear-filled, but they were serious and intense.

"I've already imprinted, Bells," he whispered, his hand coming up to brush against my cheek.

"On…on who?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat, both from the intensity of the moment amd anxiousness to hear Jake's answer.

His eyes roamed my face, and it almost felt like his eyes were physically touching me he was focusing so intently.

"I imprinted on you, Bella. It's always only ever been you."

_**Somewhere in the depths of the Denali Forrest, Alaska**_

I jumped from the tree, a length of a good fourty feet. I had just killed a large cougar and had drained it dry, savoring every last drop of its sweet blood. I was now feeling physically refreshed, and I began my way back home…back to Tanya and the rest of the Denali clan of vampires. I have been living here for a good five years now, off and on, along with my family…my coven, the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and I are all living with the Denali clan. It's peaceful, for the most part, but Tanya has begun to be a problem.

From the time that I had met Tanya, she has been very attracted to me. To be honest, I want nothing to do with her, but she is very persistent. She's never pushy, but she is always there, always close to me, in the background. But, I'm still trying to recover…still trying to get over Bella. Her name still sends shivers down my lifeless spine.

I picked up the pace, passing in a blur through the forest. I was soon in the midst of my friends, the rest of the coven. The first thing I noticed was Carlisle. He was standing in front of our cabin, a stern and solemn look on his face. He was dressed casually, jeans and a t-shirt. That alone was odd.

I walked over and gave the older vampire a puzzled look. "What's happened?"

Carlisle sighed and looked down. "Edward…"

I knew then that it wasn't good. "Carlisle, tell me!"

My "father" looked up and opened his mouth, about to reply, when Alice came storming out of the cabin.

"Edward!" She called to me and came rushing towards me.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked, demanding an answer.

"Edward…I had a vision…," she began, then paused and looked at Carlisle.

I looked back and forth between the two and began to grow frustrated. Why wouldn't they tell me? What…and then I knew…it had something to do with Bella…my Bella…the Bella I'd lost to a werewolf.

"Is this about…Bella?"I asked hesitantly, not really wanting to talk about Bella at the moment…any moment.

Alice looked back at me and sighed, nodding her head softly.

My whole mind went into overdrive. What had happened? She wasn't…dead…was she?!

"What…," I began, but couldn't voice the rest. I wasn't sure that I wanted to know the answer.

"Edward, Victoria…she's…," Alice trailed off again and her shoulders slumped.

"She's decided?" I asked, not moving an inch.

"Yes…she's going to ki-" Alice began, but she didn't finish because I was already turned away from her and I began running.

Running back to Forks…back to Bella…hopefully, I'd get there in time.

**Okay, what'd you think? I had to have Vickie in here somewhere! Lol. This story is about to get really juicy, so please R&R!!! Oh, and in case you didn't notice, I changed Edward's perspective ffrom 3****rd**** person to 1****st**** person **** Thanks for the advice, too**


	13. Coming Closer

**New chapter up, guys! I'm AWESOMELY EXCITED ABOUT THIS ONE!!! Everyone who's been wanting a little yummy JakexBella action, here you go! Enjoy, my fellow jakexBella lovers!!! XD**

"_I've already imprinted, Bells," he whispered, his hand coming up to brush against my cheek._

_ "On…on who?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat, both from the intensity of the moment and anxiousness to hear Jake's answer._

_ His eyes roamed my face, and it almost felt like his eyes were physically touching me he was focusing so intently._

_ "I imprinted on you, Bella. It's always only ever been you."_

**Coming Closer**

I stared at Jake, utterly speechless. The weak half-smile that he gave me seemed forced but honest. I tried to smile back reassuringly, but my face muscles wouldn't respond. I was too shocked by his revelation. I was Jake's imprint, his soul mate. Somehow, though shocked, I was surprisingly okay with this. Edward…isn't here right now…and Jake is…so…I reached a hand up to stroke Jake's tear-stained face. I saw my future in his eyes as I stared. Our lives together were there, and oh, how I wanted it. How I wanted him…

"I…I think that's great, Jake. I was always afraid that you'd imprint on some beautiful girl and leave me," I confessed hesitantly, gauging his reaction.

His eyes softened and there I was once again in his arms, warmed by his embrace.

"Bells, you know I'll never leave you," he breathed into my hair, running his fingers through my silky locks.

I thought about this, and I realized that he was right. I knew that Jake would never leave me, especially now that I knew that he had imprinted on me. Jake loved me so much, and at that time, I knew that I was in love with him, too. I raised my head again to look into his eyes. His eyes were soft and the warmest shade of brown: rich, dark, endless…I loved him, everything about him. He was my favorite person in the entire world. I loved my Jake…and in that moment, I knew that Jacob loved me more than Edward ever could. I felt whole, complete, feeling Jake's encompassing love for me as I saw it reflected in his eyes.

"Jake, I love you so much," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes as I looked upon his loving expression.

His breath caught and he smiled lovingly at me, stroking my face with his warm hand.

"Bella, there isn't a word to describe how much I love you," he answered, his eyes shining with truth and adoration.

We were silent after that, no words needing to be said. Jake's face was leaning toward mine slowly, and I decided then that this time, I'd let him kiss me. I even wanted him to. I leaned closer, my eyes on his eyes, which were trained on my lips. He stopped inches from them, hesitating.

"Bella…?" He said, asking permission.

I only nodded, still staring at him intently. My breathing had sped up and my heartbeat had tripled with excitement.

Jake leaned his face down closer until there was no distance between is. His lips touched mine and I was lost in the utter bliss of Jake's kiss. There were fireworks behind my eyes as he moved his lips slowly against mine. His hands wound around my waist and mine came up to entangle themselves in his hair, neither of us breaking the achingly tender kiss. It was like we were made for each other, and I honestly never thought that I would feel that with Jake. He had always been the guy in the background, and the guy in the foreground was always Edward. Now, it seemed, Jake had taken center stage and had also taken my heart…completely.

His kisses were making me light-headed, but I didn't want him to stop. I grasped at him frantically, wishing that we could stay like this forever. Jake seemed to be feeling the same thing as he kept his death grip on my waist. I could feel my tears falling down my face. I hadn't even realized that I was still crying.

Jake must have felt my tears because he gently slowed our kissing and then stopped it altogether. I whimpered from the loss, and he smiled. His forehead rested gently against mine.

"Bells, I love you," he whispered, his warm breath caressing my face as I tried to regain my breath.

I panted and then replied, "I thought that I loved Edward, but now…I know that I was meant for you…not him."

Jake pulled back and looked into my eyes. I smiled at him, hoping to convey in that one smile how happy I was with my revelation.

Jake opened his mouth to say something, and then promptly closed it.

"Here comes Mason," he chuckled and moved a little away from me so as not to look too suggestive.

I smiled warmly, actually wanting to see the cute little boy.

I heard hurried footfalls coming toward the door. I giggled and looked at Jake, who was smiling as well.

The door was opened and there he was in all his Superman pajama glory. Apparently, Jake had changed him some time last night…probably while I was in the shower.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He yelled enthusiastically and jumped into bed with us, landing right on top of me.

I laughed wholeheartedly and ruffled his hair.

"Hi, Mason! How did you sleep?" I asked him.

"Good. I had a dream that I was a super hero! I could fly and talk to animals!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands in excitement.

"No way! You could fly _and _talk to animals?!" I laughed, trying to act as excited as he was.

He nodded vigorously and turned to Jake.

"Daddy, can we watch Nemo again today?" He asked, sticking out his lower lip in his signature puppy-dog face.

Jake rolled his eyes and laughed, "Mason, we just watched that yesterday."

Mason shook his head. "No, Daddy. We didn't finish it! Nemo and the other fishes were about to try to escape from the fish tank."

I giggled at Mason, who had remembered exactly where we had left off in the movie. He must really love it.

Jacob looked down briefly and then back at Mason. "I don't know, Mase…"

"Pleeeeease, Daddy," Mason begged, crawling over to Jake and issuing the full power of the puppy-dog face on him…under which Jake failed miserably.

"Oh, alright. But, we're only finishing it. We're not starting it over. Daddy has a lot of things to do today," Jake explained and motioned for Mason to go and put the movie in.

Mason squealed and hopped off the bed. He was gone within a few seconds and Jacob turned to me.

"Think you can sit through a few more minutes of that movie?" He asked, a smile in his voice.

I laughed. "Yeah, it's fine. I like…"

I trailed off. I liked…what? _…spending time with him, my son…spending time with you and him, as a family…getting to know him_. What could I say? Wow, I felt so stupid…so useless. I shouldn't have to be getting to know my son. I should already know him.

"You like…what?" Jake asked, his voice tense.

"I like…spending time with him. He's..a good kid," I shakily answered, nervously fidgeting with the covers.

Jake sighed, but it was a contented sigh. "Yeah, he is."

Jake moved toward me again and reached his hand up to my cheek. He stroked it gently and I closed my eyes, reveling in his feather-light touch.

"I love you," He whispered, leaning closer.

I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted to lose myself in his arms again. But, Jake didn't kiss me again. He just watched me for a moment, and then lowered his lips to my forehead, placing a soft and tender kiss on it. My heart skipped a beat at the passion and love that I felt just from this one brush of skin.

Jake pulled back and got out of bed. I followed suit and we walked out of the bedroom together. He grabbed my hand and I blushed, but kept it placed firmly in mine. Wow. Yesterday we weren't even hardly touching…now,…we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves…and I liked it.

We reached the living room and Mason was there, looking at us expectantly. We both smiled simultaneously and moved toward him. When we were almost there, my stomach growled and I realized that it had been a while since I had actually eaten something. I hadn't really had the time to think about it, honestly.

"Uh, Jake?" I asked.

He turned to look at me, his eyebrows raising in question. He had a sly smirk on his face and I knew he'd heard my stomach betray me.

"Maybe after the movie I can fix us some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure, sure," Jake answered, smiling, using that same old catch phrase that my Jacob always used. The thought of food still apparently brightened his mood.

Jake sat down next to Mason on the couch and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled down into Jake's side. I sighed when I felt his warmth seep into me. I'd missed his warmth so much. Mason was on the other side of Jake and he was already pressing the play button on the remote. I nestled my head into Jake's shoulder with my head turned to watch the movie. I could feel Jake's head resting on top of mine. I felt so happy, so content in that moment.

The movie started just where we had left off. There was only about twenty minutes left of the movie, and it was over before I knew it. I was hardly concentrating on the movie, though, because Jake kept touching me. His fingers rubbed gently up and down my arm and then caressed my waist, warming me and pulling me tighter against him. I was starting to get lightheaded from his attention when Mason got up from the couch. I noticed then that the movie had already ended. I hadn't even been watching. Did Jake know what he did to me? Did _I _know what Jake did to me?

Then, I remembered my promise to prepare breakfast, and arose from the couch. Jake whined low in his throat and I giggled.

"Alright, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked once I was standing, my hands on my hips.

Mason smiled brightly. Wow, he is just like his father.

"Eggs! Eggs! Eggs!" He squealed, jumping up and down.

Eggs? What little kid likes eggs? Apparently this one.

"What else?" I asked, knowing they needed something more than just eggs.

"Umm…bacon! Pancakes!" Mason giggled, obviously having fun picking the breakfast.

I smiled and looked at Jake for approval. He was smiling at me. Sensing my unspoken question, he nodded.

I turned and made my way into the kitchen…and realized that I didn't know where anything was. Yeah, it was my kitchen, but I'd never been in it before.

I heard Jake's voice from somewhere behind me. "Mason, you go and get dressed before we eat."

"Okay," Mason answered, and I heard his feet drum across the floor as he flew past me.

I didn't hear Jake's footsteps, but I felt his warm breath on my neck and knew he was behind me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not touching me but lingering there behind me.

"I don't know where anything is. I'll need a skillet and…well…everything to make pancakes and bacon and eggs with," I sighed, frustrated.

Jacob chuckled, but it was bittersweet. The mood was very solemn.

"Well, skillets are in the bottom cabinet beside the stove and everything you'll need should be in the two larger cabinets over by the refrigerator…or in the refrigerator, I guess," Jake explained, and then his voice grew quiet. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I nodded and absorbed what he's just told me. "Yeah…me, too."

With that, I got to work. I found the necessary items to make Mason's desired breakfast and then figured out how to work the stove. The bacon and eggs came easily, and the pancakes followed soon after. It was an easy breakfast, but I was a little uneasy. Not with the breakfast, of course, but I was having a very random and very scary train of thought. What if I never got to go back home? What if I was stuck here with Jacob and Mason? Would Jake and I be together…like together together? I didn't know…but I knew he loved me and I knew that I was in love with him. Besides, we were technically married. I thought of the photo album, still sitting on the coffee table. I remembered the overwhelming happiness written all over my face as I looked at my Jacob on our wedding day. How handsome he looked…

"Bella?" a voice prompted me back into reality.

I turned and beheld Jacob, standing there in cut off shorts and a t-shirt. He looked a little wary.

"Uh, yeah…sorry, I kind of spaced out there for a second," I lamely replied while setting the plate of pancakes down on the dining room table. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Actually, it's just you and Mason today. I've gotta run. Sam just called and there's something…we have to discuss," He said, looking away from me when he reached the last part.

Ah, pack business. Of course. I noticed that I must have been too spaced out to hear the phone ringing as well…

"Oh, well, be careful. I'll wrap up the pancakes and things for you and you can eat when you get back," I promised, smiling, though I was a bit worried over what this 'something' could be.

Jake smiled, but I could tell that something was troubling him. I wondered what it possibly could be.

"Okay. Thanks," He simply said, frowning.

I nodded. Jake started walking toward me slowly and soon he was right in front of me.

"Bella, can you promise me something?" He asked, seriousness now entering his demeanor. This was his Alpha voice taking over now, and I knew that what he said next he meant.

I only nodded and he sighed.

"Stay inside today. Please? It's not…just stay inside, ok?" Jake told me, his eyes pleading with me.

"Uh…sure. We'll stay inside," I promised, nodding again.

Jake nodded in acceptance and turned for the door, but he paused again and looked at me. I saw the same fire in his eyes that had been there when we were kissing in the bedroom and my breath caught. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me again, only this time his lips were ravaging mine in a rough and passionate kiss. It was so different from when I was with Edward, and I loved it all the more because of it. When he pulled away, we remained close, our breaths mingling together and his hands in my hair.

He panted and then inhaled slowly. "Stay inside."

"Okay," I answered shakily.

He pressed one last chaste kiss on my lips and strove out the door.

**WOOHOOO! HAHA! That was a great chapter to write, and aren't you guys glad that Bella has finally come around?!?!! I SURE AM! PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!**


	14. Breakfast and a nap

**Hey, guys! Thanks to all my loyal and wonderful reviewers! I love you all, and PLEASE continue to review! This chapter may start out a bit boring, but it will get better, I promise! **** Don't give up on poor Bella just yet, she's coming around ;D But, who wouldn't, right? It's Jake! Lol. So, anyway, this chapter should satisfy those who wanted to see more of cute adorable Mason, but be assured, he's not going anywhere. I love the little guy, isn't he just so adorable? Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter of my story, Breakfast and a nap…**

_Previously…_

_ "Stay inside today. Please? It's not…just stay inside, ok?" Jake told me, his eyes pleading with me._

_ "Uh…sure. We'll stay inside," I promised, nodding again._

_ Jake nodded in acceptance and turned for the door, but he paused again and looked at me. I saw the same fire in his eyes that had been there when we were kissing in the bedroom and my breath caught. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me again, only this time his lips were ravaging mine in a rough and passionate kiss. It was so different from when I was with Edward, and I loved it all the more because of it. When he pulled away, we remained close, our breaths mingling together and his hands in my hair. _

_ He panted and then inhaled slowly. "Stay inside."_

_ "Okay," I answered shakily._

_ He pressed one last chaste kiss on my lips and strove out the door._

**Breakfast and a nap**

After Jake had left, I finished setting out the breakfast onto the dining table, but my mind was preoccupied with something else. Why had Jake wanted me to stay inside today? Was it not safe? Was there a…vampire close by? He wouldn't have told me if there was, so that was a possibility. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Jake would protect me, of that I was sure.

After setting the table, I went to Mason's room and peeked in through the open door. He was sitting on the floor cross-legged and had a toy car in his hand, moving it across the floor quickly and making engine noises with his mouth. I didn't say anything to announce my presence because I wanted to watch him. He continued to play, oblivious to me being there. I smiled when he made the car jump into the air and flip, all the while smiling like he'd just been given the toy as a gift. He was such a beautiful boy, and he was mine. I felt love blooming across my chest for this boy and smiled at how good it felt.

"Mason," I quietly called.

His head shot up and his face shone brightly when he saw me.

"Hi, mommy!" he greeted, smiling.

I returned his smile. "Are you ready for your eggs, bacon, and pancakes?"

He quickly forgot about the toy and jumped up. "Yes!"

"Come on, then. It's ready," I told him.

He ran ahead of me and sat down at the dining room table, eyeing the food before him greedily. Again, this boy is definitely Jake's son. Then, he suddenly frowned.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" he asked me.

Crap. I froze, but tried to quickly recover. I couldn't let him know that I was alarmed at Jake's behavior this morning.

"He had to go see Uncle Sam this morning about something," I answered after a short pause and grabbed a plate and began filling it with portions of the food.

Mason must have been satisfied with this, because he didn't bring it up again. I set the plate down in front of him and then grabbed a plate for myself.

Throughout the meal, Mason talked constantly while still managing to practically inhale his food. I, however, took my time, as my mind traveled back to last night…and this morning. I missed Jake's arms around me. I missed his happy smile. I also found myself not only missing this new Jake, but also my Jake, the young boy who was my best friend and was also head over heels in love with me. I was pulled from my thoughts by Mason's pleading voice.

"Mommy, can I please have some more?" he asked sweetly, holding up his empty plate.

"Sure, Mason," I answered and got up to refill his portions.

He thanked me and I sat back down, still missing Jacob.

When Mason had finished eating, he yawned and I noticed that his eyelids were drooping.

"Mason, do you need a nap now?" I asked. It was very obvious that he did. Kids often take naps during the day, right?

He yawned again. "No," he stubbornly replied, though weakly.

"Okay," I falsely relented and began cleaning up, having finished my plate long before Mason. When everything was put away and Jake's plate of food was stored in the microwave, I looked over at Mason. He had his head and walked over to him. I reached my hand out and ruffled his hair, causing him to lazily open his eyes.

"Mommy?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah?" I whispered, still feeling a bit weird with the whole 'mommy' thing…just a little, though, because he was definitely growing on me.

"Can I sleep in your bed with you?" he asked.

I smiled and replied quietly, "Sure." I couldn't deny him that.

Apparently, I was taking a nap, too. I wrapped my arms around Mason and lifted him from the chair. His arms came up around my neck while his legs rested on either side of my waist. I carried him to mine and Jake's bedroom and laid him carefully on the bed on Jake's side. He snuggled into the pillow while I covered him with the comforter. Then, I walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside him. Mason turned towards me and burrowed himself into my arms. I smiled contentedly and tried to shut off my mind. Mason's soft breathing lulled me gently to sleep and we were soon dreaming side by side.

I certainly hope that Mason's dreams were better than mine. Edward was there, and I was overjoyed…until I saw the bloodthirsty look in his eyes. Yeah, I know that saying his expression was 'bloodthirsty' is corny, but that's really the only word to describe the look of pure desire and fury on his pale face. I was running from him, running toward Jacob, who was standing about a hundred feet ahead…so close, his arms open, his smile wide. I could feel myself wanting to turn back to Edward, wanting to let him catch me. He was gaining fast, and I was slowing down, surrendering. My sanity fought it, fought giving in to that lustful look on his face. But, it was too late. Edward snarled and grabbed my hair, jerking it roughly, pulling me into his cold, hard chest. "You're mine, Isabella. No one else's!" he growled. I felt his lips on my neck, and I screamed as his fangs pierced my skin, seeing Jake fading from existence in front of me, his eyes sad, and his posture broken…

I gasped as I woke from my dream. I quickly remembered where I was and I felt Mason's even breathing next to me. I slowly began to breathe steadily again and my heart ceased it's hammering in my chest.

It was still light in the room, so we probably hadn't slept very long. But, it was raining now. The steady thrumming of the rain on the roof calmed me, but the dream had shaken me up too much to sleep. I slowly and gently pried Mason's arms from around me and got out of bed, managing to do so without waking him. I thought about getting dressed and maybe taking a walk close to the house, but then remembered Jake's warning…and Edward's face from my dream, his snarl of utter hunger…I cringed and shook my head, hoping to clear my thoughts.

I headed to the kitchen, wanting to get the dishes washed from earlier. I passed the living room on my way and I saw, lying there on the coffee table where I had left it, the photo album that contained all my "memories". I hesitated, darting my eyes back and forth between the kitchen sink full of dishes and the photo album and made a quick decision.

**So, what did you think? Sorry for the random cliffie…I miss Jake, don't you guys? Only one chapter without him, and I really want him back **** Sorry this one is so short. I was originally gonna make one big huge 3000-word chapter, but I don't have time right now, so I just halved it. So, here's the first one. **** I hope you liked it, and please review! I'll love you forever! Oh, and the rest of this chapter IS ALREADY WRITTEN! I just have to type it so don't be too depressed **** I Myself will try not to be **


	15. Too Close For Comfort

**Hey, guys! Here's the new chapter! I'm really excited about the next few chapters! They're gonna be really good…or I hope so at least. XD Anyway, I really missed Jake, so hmm…enjoy this chapter! I'm gonna quit talking because I don't believe in authors going on and on and on…I believe in letting the people enjoy the story XD I know I like to ^^ so anyway, heres the next chapter, Too Close For Comfort.**

_Previously…_

_I headed to the kitchen, wanting to get the dishes washed from earlier. I passed the living room on my way and I saw, lying there on the coffee table where I had left it, the photo album that contained all my "memories". I hesitated, darting my eyes back and forth between the kitchen sink full of dishes and the photo album and made a quick decision._

**Too Close For Comfort**

I sat down on the couch and picked up the photo album. Did I really want to do this? I figured I'd rather do it now while Jake wasn't here so I opened it and carefully found the page I hadn't seen yet. When I reached the picture with Edward in it, I paused and sat gazing lovingly at his face but then, I remembered his face form my dream and quickly turned the page. When I got to a new picture, it was of me alone on the wedding day, my back to the camera, revealing my exposed shoulder as I turned to gaze at the camera. The train of the dress flowed gracefully across the grass.

The picture next to it was of Jake and I feeding each other cake at the reception. He had cake all over his mouth and I actually had cake smeared on my nose. I giggled at the giddy expressions on our faces…so happy. The next picture had all the La Push "gang" (aka the pack) in it. Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, and Leah stood there, all with pleasant expressions on their faces…except for Paul, but that's to be expected; after all, it takes a lot to even get a smile out of Paul. Leah looked bittersweet, but she did look happy for us. She was wearing a very elegant navy blue dress that hugged her curves nicely, while all the boys were all sporting tuxes. I laughed, wondering who'd gotten them to dress up. Jake, probably.

I turned the page and saw Angela, Eric, Jessica, and Mike. I smiled at how carefree they all seemed. I looked to the next picture and saw Jake carrying me bridal-style while looking down at me, my smile on his lips. I was smiling at him brightly and I felt my heart constrict at the sheer adoration that Jake's face was portraying. I looked at the next picture and realized that it was no longer pictures of the wedding. It was of me and Jake. I could tell that we were at Charlie's house because the cruiser was parked in the background. Jake was laughing, teeth showing brightly as he smiled. I was hitching a piggy-back ride on his back, smiling at the camera from over his shoulder. I smiled again and looked to the next picture, only it wasn't a normal picture. It was in black and white and had a bunch of information printed on it, including my name. In the middle was a white-looking blob…Mason. It was an ultrasound image. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I gazed on the early form of the adorable little boy who called me 'mommy'.

I suddenly heard a clicking noise and surprise and panic shot through me. My gaze shot in the direction of the noise and I saw Jacob, who had just came in through the front door. Relief filled me. Still upset about the warning from this morning, I had thought that it could be a vampire. But, it was just a shirtless Jake. Okay, where was his shirt? Then again, it was Jacob Black we're talking about. It was like he purposely lost his shirts or something…on second thought, maybe he did.

Jacob looked down and saw me. He smiled and then looked into my eyes. He looked tired; I could tell this by the way his posture was slumped.

"Where's Mason?" he asked, taking off his shoes (how do you lose the shirt but not the shoes, I'll never know) by the door.

"He's sleeping," I answered, then quickly shut the photo album and placed it on the table.

Jake snickered. "Every time he goes to the lake, he's usually out of it the day after. He goes non-stop and then he crashes."

"Yeah, I found that out," I replied, and then paused.

I needed to ask him, but would he tell me. He sure better! I've worried all day, and I need some answers! Come on, Bella, it's Jake…just ask him.

"Hey, Jake? What's going on?" I asked tentatively, watching his expression.

He stiffened. "It doesn't matter. It was taken care of."

"Jake, tell me," I stubbornly told him.

He stared at me, warring with his options to tell me the truth or to lie to me.

"Alright," he sighed, "but can we sit down? I'm really tired."

"Uh…yeah. Oh! I've got a plate of food saved for you, too, if you don't mind breakfast for dinner?" I asked, suddenly remembering the plate of food in the microwave.

"Sure, sure, Bells. I'm always up for some food," he smiled and followed me to the kitchen.

I heated his food up and sat across from him as he ate it. He put the food away quickly and then looked up at me. By the look in his eyes, he was about to tell me the truth. He sighed and began speaking.

"Bella, the reason I told you to stay inside today was because there's a…a vampire that's been getting too close to La Push for comfort. We chased him up toward Seattle and finally caught him. He's dead, but we smelled another scent later today. I'm getting kinda worried about it. I've got Quil and Em on patrol right now," he explained, fidgeting with his fork, obviously upset.

So, it _was_ a vampire. Wait, what if it was a…

"Was it a…Cullen?" I asked, not being able to resist.

"No, it wasn't. We didn't know the leech," he answered, sounding thoroughly disgusted.

I almost laughed at Jake's repulsed expression, but the situation was too serious.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

He sighed. "We don't know, Bells. But, don't worry. They won't get anywhere near here. I'll make sure of that," he reassured, reaching a hand across the table to grasp mine.

His gentle touch caused me to momentarily forget the imminent danger of a lurking vampire and focus on his calloused fingertips fondly rubbing against my hand.

"I've missed you, Bells," he huskily whispered, his eyes dark.

I blushed, but held his eyes. "I missed you, too, Jake."

"Have you remembered anything?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

I sighed. I didn't really want to be reminded of that just this second. "No."

He sighed and squeezed my hand. Then, he let it go and looked down. I looked down, too.

"So, you took another look at the photo album, huh?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Oh…yeah, I just got bored, so-," I answered, my head shooting up, should having known that he had seen me sitting on the couch with the open photo album when he's walked in.

"Find anything interesting?" he interrupted me and cocked an eyebrow at me.

I blushed and shrugged, looking down again.

He chuckled.

"Well, is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked

**HAHA! Sorry about the cliffie again! I like cliffies, even if doing that makes me evil! Believe me, I know, I'm a fellow reader, myself. **** I hope you enjoy, and sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The next one will be longer, promise!**


	16. Let's play

**Hey, guys! Yay, summer's here! Which means more updating! WOOHOO! XD Now, this chapter will be a very interesting one. I hope you guys like it, and PLEASE let me know! XD **

**I own nothing!**

_Previously…_

"_So, you took another look at the photo album, huh?" he asked, a smile on his face._

_ "Oh…yeah, I just got bored, so-," I answered, my head shooting up, should having known that he had seen me sitting on the couch with the open photo album when he's walked in._

_ "Find anything interesting?" he interrupted me and cocked an eyebrow at me._

_ I blushed and shrugged, looking down again._

_ He chuckled._

_ "Well, is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked._

**Let's play**

Honestly, I didn't know how to answer him. Was there anything I wanted to talk about? Maybe my dream? No, definitely not that. Besides, Jake was tired. He needed to rest.

"No, that's okay. You need to rest. It's fine," I denied and rose with his now empty plate.

"No, really, Bells. Whatever you need to talk about, let's talk about it," Jake softly argued, his face calm and relaxed.

I considered this for a moment. I could ask him anything…anything…but what do I ask when there are all these questions floating around inside my head?

"Jake, I honestly don't know what to ask. There are so many things I want to know," I told him after I had seated myself again.

"Well, then we'll sit here until you come up with something," he smirked and leaned back, folding his arms in front of his chest. He wasn't going anywhere.

I sighed and racked my brain for something to ask. Maybe something about Mason? No, I had accepted Mason. I needed to work on fully accepting Jacob, for his sake and mine. But, what to ask? Then, it hit me. I looked away from him, outside of a nearby window.

"How long did we date before we were married?" I asked, tensing a little for his answer.

"Hmm…maybe ten months," he began and I looked at him again, "After you finally got over Eddie-boy and were ready to let your heart go again, you gave it to me, and I was more than happy to take it," He smirked again and chuckled.

I nodded and looked for something else to ask. I think he sensed my confusion and frustration because he spoke.

"Let me just tell you some things, Bells, while you think," he offered, and I nodded and prepared myself for what he was going to say.

"Hmm…where to start? Well, like I said, we dated for ten months before you agreed to marry me. We were married a little time after that. You wanted a small ceremony with just family and a few friends. The Cullens were there, as you already know. Oh, and Renee of course. She and Phil flew up from Florida. Anyway, we were married and moved in here. I had kept this place a secret from you for so long, wanting to surprise you." here, he chuckled and his eyes flashed mischievously, " We moved in and maybe two months after that, you found out that you were pregnant. We were so happy, Bells. Charlie practically started crying when we told him. That kid's his whole world. You had a very healthy pregnancy and then, he was born. You screamed the whole time, and I could do nothing but hold your hand and try to calm you down with my words. But, you kept screaming at me and telling me you hated me. It was kind of unnerving at the time, considering you were having our child and telling me that you hated me, but the doctor just shook his head and said it was normal. All I can say about that is that I'm glad I'm a werewolf, because any normal guy would have gotten his hand broken by the death grip you had on my hand!" Jake finished, laughing too hard to say anything else.

I laughed with him, even though it was kind of weird laughing at something I had supposedly done but couldn't remember doing. But, I was used to this by now. Jacob's laughter subsided and he looked at me again.

I smiled at him and tried to think of something else to ask. Nothing came to mind…well, one thing did.

"I still can't believe the Cullens came to our wedding…" I asked, my brow furrowing and my smile fading a little.

Jacob sobered a little, but the smile remained. "Yeah, ... Edward wasn't too happy about it, but he wanted to see you with me, to make sure you were happy, I think."

I nodded and looked down, and Jacob sighed.

"Bells, I know you loved him. Gosh, it was a disease how much you loved him, but he's gone and we're in love now, Bells. We are perfect for each other, please see that," he whispered, taking my hand across the table.

I looked up and met his dark eyes.

"I know, Jake. I love you, too, but sometimes, I think about Edward and I…miss him," I replied, looking down, ashamed. Would I ever stop hurting him?

Jacob nodded out of my peripheral vision, and I looked back up.

"It's okay, Bella. I'll wait for you. I did before, and I can again," he sighed.

I shook my head. "No. You shouldn't have to wait for me. I'm already yours, Jake. I mean, we're married," I told him, gazing at my ring. It sparkled brilliantly, as if to back me up.

Jacob looked at the ring, too, and smiled. "You know, you almost passed out when you saw that ring."

I giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I probably did."

"I almost put it back I my pocket and told you I was kidding, but you were nodding before I could do that. I was so happy," He was speaking lightly at first but then his voice dropped and was laced in somber happiness and love by the end.

What did I say to that?

"I'm sure I was, too." I answered, lamely.

Jake smiled again, stroking the hand I'd forgotten he was still holding.

"Bells, can I kiss you?" he asked, and I froze. Oh, _now_ he was asking?

After this morning, I didn't think it mattered. But, it was sweet that he asked.

"Okay," I answered, and braced myself for his lips again.

But, they didn't come.

"Anytime I want?" he asked, smirking mischievously.

"Uh…I guess, sure," I softly replied.

He let go of my hand and sighed, like he'd been holding his breath, "Okay, then."

With that, he released my hand and got up. What?

He walked toward the bedroom and I just sat there, sitting dumbly in the chair. What had been the point to that if it was not to kiss me?

I rose from the chair and followed after Jake. He was standing by the bed, softly stroking Mason's hair. When I walked in the room, he looked up to me. His eyes were soft, and he smiled. I returned it and then walked back to the kitchen. I plugged up the drain of one of the two sinks and began filling it with water. I added some dishwashing liquid and then put some dishes in to soak. There weren't many, but they needed washed. I took off my ring and set it on the counter a little ways from the sink so it wouldn't fall in. I began washing them with a rag I found in one of the drawers. The water was warm and felt good on my hands. It made me think of Jake, and I blushed.

Suddenly, two very warm arms were wrapped tightly around me and a strong chest was pressed up against my back. I gasped softly, having not heard Jake's quiet footsteps. His face found its way into the crook of my neck and he began kissing me softly. I let my head fall back a little onto his shoulder, but I continued to wash the dishes, setting them out on a towel beside the sink to dry. His kisses were becoming unbearable as he began nipping slightly at me neck, his teeth biting down softly, making me shiver.

"Jacob….," I sighed, enjoying his attention.

"I love you, Bells," he whispered, his breath hot on my neck.

"I love you, too," I answered, realizing in that moment just how much I meant it.

His lips continued their beautiful torture until my breath and his both were ragged and shaky. He kept up his kissing until I had finished every dish and they were all lying out to dry. Then, he growled and turned me to face him. His eyes were intense in a way I had never seen them. I gasped and moaned all at once, and his eye's lustful gaze intensified, if that were even possible.

"Bella…," he sighed, bringing his lips firmly to mine and pulling my body to his.

I moaned as our lips met and I ran my hands through his hair, reveling in its smooth texture. I enjoyed the warmth of his kiss, and furtively returned it and he moaned as I did so. His mouth coaxed such odd sounds out of me that I was sure I was blushing, but I could honestly care less so long as he never stopped his wonderful dance with my mouth. But, he had to, because the next thing we both heard was…

"Mommy!" Mason.

The kiss ended, much to both of our disappointments, and we broke apart from each other. Mason came flying around the corner and was smiling brightly. How is anyone that happy after having just woken up?

"Daddy!" He yelled when he saw Jake and launched himself into his arms.

Jake laughed and picked up his son, swinging him around in his arms before giving him a tight hug.

"Hey, Mason! Did you have a good nap?" Jake asked.

"Yes! I had a dream about a sailboat. Me and Shane were the captains, and we caught a whale, Daddy!" He babbled excitedly, his eyes bright.

Jake gasped. "Did you really? Wow, a whale! That's great, Mason!"

I laughed along with the two of them and then Jake let Mason down.

"Daddy, can Shane come over to play?" he asked, putting his puppy-dog face into play.

Jake looked at me and asked a silent question. I then remembered how tired he was and that basically he was asking if I minded watching the two of them if Shane came over.

"Sure he can, Mason. Are you guys going to play with your toy cars?" I asked him, smiling as his face grew serious and contemplating.

"No, Mommy. Can we play outside? We'll play close to the house," He asked, the puppy-dog face reappearing.

I looked to the window, and sure enough it wasn't raining.

"Uh, sure, but stay close to the house, okay? I'll come with you, too." I promised, knowing I needed to keep an eye on the two young boys.

Jacob walked toward the phone while Mason watched him excitedly, almost bouncing with excitement. I smiled at the little boy as he stood beside Jake.

While Jake called Sam, I sat down at the dining room table again, just looking out the window, watching the forest. It was so lush and green, and peaceful to look at. I was so caught up in watching the misty trees that I jumped when Jake's warm hand gently touched my shoulder.

He chuckled half-heartedly and his shoulders sagged a bit. "Bells, I'm going to go to bed. Is that alright?"

I nodded. "Sure, Jake. Is Shane coming over?"

He nodded and closed his eyes tiredly, his hand softly squeezing my shoulder.

"Okay. I'll watch them and you go on to bed," I told him, raising my hand to pat his where it rested against me.

He opened his eyes and smiled. Then, he leaned down and captured my lips again. I was momentarily caught off guard, but was soon kissing him back. He sighed into my lips and then leaned away, ending the kiss. I stared up at him and he smiled.

"Goodnight, Bells," He whispered.

"Goodnight, Jake," I answered, smiling.

He walked away from me, ruffling Mason's hair as he went by the couch where Mason was now watching some kid's show.

**Okay, guys, so how was it? I hope you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW! This is the last chapter for probably two weeks **** I'm going on vacation but I will probably write the chapter while I'm gone, so it will be up 1.5-2 weeks, and SHANE will be in it **** YAY! So, anyway, happy reading and PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	17. Terror Approaching

**Hey, guys! I'm back and guess what? THE WHOLE STORY IS WRITTEN! Yup, that's right, so updates will be done regularly since I don't have to take the time to write the chapters now. I just have to type them, so that's sooo great because I was feeling bad for not updating a lot lol **** But, not anymore. Here is the next chapter, and more to come soon, I promise! **

**Terror Approaching**

**BPOV**

I decided I should go and change if Shane and Sam or Emily were coming over, so I went to the bedroom. Jake was passed slick out on the bed, the covers pulled down but not covering him. I paused after I entered the doorway, just admiring him. He had taken his shirt and pants off and was clad in only his boxers. I blushed as I noticed his long tan legs. He was lying on his side of the bed, but his face was buried into my pillow. I sighed contentedly and contemplated covering him, but then decided not to, figuring he would get too hot. After all, he did have a temperature of 108 degrees. So, I walked to the closet, rummaged around for a while, and resurfaced with a dark green button-up shirt and a pair of jeans. I didn't bother to iron either, as they were both relatively unwrinkled due to being on the rack in the closet, so I went to the bathroom and exchanged my pajamas for the new outfit. Throwing the pajamas into the washer, I also added the other clothes I found that were dirty, and started a load of laundry while I was in the laundry room. Pausing briefly to check on Mason, I returned to my seat at the dining room table after also retrieving my wedding ring from the sink where I'd washed dishes earlier. Having nothing else to do, I sat there, staring aimlessly out at the forest.

I watched the forest until I heard a soft but firm knock on the door and smiled as Mason immediately jumped up like he'd been shot and raced to answer it. He opened it to reveal Sam and Shane. Sam had the same authoritative expression he always wore, even if he wasn't the Alpha anymore, and Shane looked just as excited as Mason did. The two boys pushed past Sam and ran outside while Sam and I smiled knowingly at each other.

"How are you, Bella?" Sam asked, a genuine smile on his face.

"Good. And you and Emily?" I replied.

"We're all fine," he answered.

It was weird being polite to Sam or even speaking to him. I briefly remembered how Jake used to hate Sam Uley and his "gang", as he had called them. Back then, there was only Sam, Paul, Embry, and Jared. But, Jake had joined them not long after he had voiced his fears about them to me and had then learned the truth of his destiny as a protector, a werewolf.

"Is Jake around?" Sam's voice pierced my thoughts.

I glanced toward the bedroom.

"Yeah. He's really worn out and he's resting now," I answered, hoping he wouldn't have to wake Jacob. He'd looked so tired.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we had quite the chase today. Just tell him when he wakes up that Colin and Jared are on patrol now," he told me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell him…of course."

He gave me a weird look, and I tensed.

"Are you okay, Bella? 'Cause if you're not up to keeping Shane, I can take him back ho-,"

"No! Of course not. I'm fine, let them play. In fact, if Shane wants to, and if you'll let him, he can stay here tonight. Mason would really like that," I told him, fidgeting with my hands.

Sam laughed and nodded. "Okay, if you're sure. He can stay. Those boys have a lot of fun together."

I nodded. "Yeah, they do."

"Well, if you need anything, just call up at the house," he told me and turned away.

"Okay. Bye, Sam," I called.

"Bye, Bella," he answered.

I didn't bother to tell him that I didn't even know his number. That was definitely something I didn't want to explain.

I slipped on a pair of shoes that I'd worn to see Charlie and walked outside just in time to see Sam backing out of the driveway and Shane grabbed me around the waist in a very tight hug, for such a young boy.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Auntie Bella," he told me, his hands wrapped around my waist, the top of his spiky little head the only thing I could see.

Aw. Between Shane and Mason, my life was filled with the most adorable children.

"You are very welcome, Shane," I answered him and patted his back.

He released me then and ran to Mason, who had a ball that I don't know where he'd gotten, and he yelled to me, "Come on, Mommy! Let's play 'Monkey in the Middle'!"

I giggled and ran over toward the side of the house where they were standing. I "volunteered" to be in the middle, and by "volunteered" I mean "drafted". But, it was alright. After all, I was taller than both of them. Jake's warning from this morning came to mind, but I dismissed it. He'd killed the vampire that had been near here. Besides, he was just inside. He'd protect us if something showed up.

**EPOV**

I crossed the Canadian border into the northwest corner of Washington and pushed my legs still faster. No one would see me running at this speed. I was just a breeze now, maybe a glimmer for those with fast eyes. But, I had to get to Bella before Victoria did. The redheaded vampire didn't know that Bella and I had…gone our separate ways, and I wouldn't let her die for me. Especially not for me.

The trees were a green blur as I dodged the thick trunks and moss-covered vines of Washington's forests.

I would be in Forks in less than half an hour at this speed, and in La Push, and to Bella, in less than an hour.

The wind blew my hair back and I'd thrown my jacket long ago, but I was growing hungrier. The sheer distance I'd covered already astonished me. I _was _the fastest member of my family, but never had anyone tried to cover this distance on foot. I could have taken a car, but that involved a lot more time and stopping for gas.

What will she do when she sees me? Will she tell me to leave? No, probably not. Or, I hoped not. What would Jacob do? I didn't even want to think about that. But, he was good to Bella. I had to give him that. And, Bella did love him. I remembered her face shining brilliantly on her wedding day…all for the werewolf. I'd looked on covetously, wishing Bella would turn that expression on myself.

I passed Forks later on, not even offering my formal hometown a quick glance. Bella was in danger…she needed me.

**Okay, guys, I know this is kinda short, but the next chapter will be up in about two or three days as I've already written it. So, keep the reviews coming and I will be more than happy to answer any questions, though I will not give away any juicy details that are soon to occur in the story, as it will spoil it for everyone, but feel free to speculate and guess. Mwahahaha! Lol. I tell nothing! **

**Also, I'd just like to say a little thanks to all of my loyal reviewers of this story. You guys always brighten my day and I enjoy hearing what you think. Anonymous reviewers, as well. You guys are awesome!**


	18. Return and Rescue

**Just a heads up! I'm not doing the 'previously…' thing anymore. I'm lazy, I know, but ah well…sorry **

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! Love you guys!**

**Return and Rescue**

**BPOV**

I had so much fun playing with the boys. We played 'monkey in the middle' for a while, and I playfully acted as though I couldn't catch the ball when they threw it where I easily could have caught it if I wanted to. They boys were laughing and I was laughing, and the blue ball sailed over my head as their eyes sparkled with mischief and happiness. It was a perfect moment. We'd been playing for about fifteen minutes and I was turned toward Mason, who was preparing to throw the ball again. Reaching his arm back, he threw it and it arced over my head like it had many times before. His arm shook with the force of his throw. Before I could turn around to Shane, I heard his strangled cry. Quickly, I spun to see him lying on the ground, a deep red gash on his leg. I gasped and then noticed a large rock that had evaded my notice previously. He must have fallen on it trying to catch the ball Mason had thrown. I ran over to the boy, who held his leg tightly in his grasp, tears of pain falling from his eyes.

"Shane!" I yelled out of panic and fear.

I knelt down next to him and took a moment to look at his wound…and almost fainted. I still got a bit queasy when blood was around, apparently. I couldn't help him.

"Mason, go get-"

I started to say 'go get Jake' but looked up to see Jacob himself running toward us, shirtless still but with jeans on, at least.

"I heard him crying," he offered as an explanation as he reached us.

I nodded. "Jake, I can't-"

I shivered, and his eyes flashed knowingly.

"I know. Here, I'll take him," he told me and reached to pick up Shane, who was still crying.

"I'll get a damp rag to at least wipe it off and then can you take him home?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't be staying with us tonight.

Jake nodded and we immediately ran for the house. I looked over my shoulder to see Mason staring at the rock like it was the most evil and wicked thing in the world. I would have turned to comfort him, but Shane's leg needed washed so that it wouldn't get infected.

Jake carried him to the bathroom and sat him on the side of the bath tub. I grabbed a washcloth and ran it under lukewarm water in the sink. Then, I walked to Shane and Jake, handing the rag to Jake as nausea overwhelmed me again at the sight of Shane's blood.

"This will hurt a little. Can you be a big boy for me?" Jake asked Shane seriously.

His crying repressed a little and he nodded weakly.

Jake pressed the rag gently to Shane's wound and the boy closed his eyes tightly. I whimpered and immediately wrapped my arms around his shoulder, wishing that this sweet boy wasn't in pain. He accepted my comforting and his crying subsided a little. He only winced now, but I knew that it hurt him badly still.

"Bella, can you go call Sam and tell him what happened? Tell him we're coming," he told me, throwing the bloody rag in the sink and picking Shane up again.

I ran to the phone, still feeling adrenaline flowing through my veins, as Jake carried Shane out the front door. They headed for the truck, and I suddenly remembered as I stared at the phone that I didn't know Sam and Emily's number. But, there was a book lying next to the phone. It looked like an address book, so I opened it and flipped to the pages labeled 'U'. Sure enough, the first listed was Sam and Emily Uley. I read the number and dialed it quickly. Emily answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Emily. Hi, it's Bella. Shane's hurt. Jake's bringing him over. It's nothing really serious, so don't panic, but I just wanted you to know. We were playing and he fell," I rambled quickly, panic still seizing me.

"Bella, woah, slow down. Shane's hurt?" she asked, her voice rose in concern.

I took a deep breath. "Yes. But, it's not really bad. We cleaned the dirt off so it shouldn't get infected. Jake's on his way over with him, okay?"

"Alright, Bella. Thank you. What happened?" she asked.

"We were playing and he fell on a rock. I should have seen it. It was right out in the middle of the yard…I'm sorry, Emily," I whimpered, feeling horrible about little Shane's leg.

"It's fine, Bella. Don't beat yourself up over it. Boys will be boys, right? I'm sure he's fine. After all, our boys are tougher than most, isn't that right?" she chuckled, and I sighed, thoroughly relieved.

"Yeah. I think he'll be fine. Let me know, okay?" I asked, looking to the open front door and still wondering where Mason had gotten to. Maybe he'd went with Jake and Shane.

"Okay, Bella. Goodbye, and thanks," she told me.

"Bye, Emily, and you're welcome," I answered and hung up, returning the phone to it's cradle.

I stood with my hand on the phone for a few moments, letting my breathing slow and my heartbeat to calm. I took several deep breaths and tried to clear my mind. If Jake hadn't been there, what would have happened? I couldn't stand the blood. I just was physically unable to stand the smell or sight of blood.

Ending my short moment, I walked slowly to the front door and peeked my head out to see an empty front yard. Where was Mason? Maybe he was still glaring at that rock.

I walked down the stairs and made my way over to the side of the house where we had played and where Shane had fallen.

"Mason?" I called as I walked, hoping he'd answer me. I was starting to get a little worried.

I continued walking, and the rock and the abandoned ball came into view, but still no Mason.

"Mason!" I yelled, pausing a little in my step. Where was he?

As I rounded the corner of the house, a boot filled my vision, then a jean clad leg, then a brown jacket,…and finally a head full of red hair. It was Victoria, and my son stood beside her, shivering.

**EPOV**

I passed the border between Forks and La Push. I was almost there. Being aware of where Jacob and Bella's house was, I urged my muscles to just keep the pace for just a little longer.

The utterly disgusting smell of werewolf saturated this place, but I was grateful for Jacob and the pack at the moment. Maybe Victoria hadn't been able to breach their borders yet, if she was here yet. I knew it was risky for me to be here, but Bella's safety mattered more to me than mine. It always had. No treaty would ever stop me from protecting her if need be.

I smelled it then. Werewolf mixed with the vampire scent. The scent changed my direction…away from Bella and Jacob's house. Maybe she hadn't gotten there yet. Maybe the wolves had her.

I followed the scent and entered a large meadow. It was bright with activity…fighting everywhere. Werewolves and vampires littered the field, the claws of the wolves creating deep rifts in the soft ground.

There were about seven wolves, and the only two I immediately recognized were Jacob and Sam. But, this was not all of the pack. I knew that. They were fighting hard, but I quickly counted the vampires and came up with a total of thirty three. That was way too many for Jacob and the six others to handle. I considered joining them…until I realized that Victoria wasn't among them. I watched the vampires as they fought, and their sheer strength surprised me. They were too strong…too…new. They had to be newborns. The wolves would have a tough battle with these…but Victoria wasn't here.

I saw about six more wolves join the pack and recognized Quil and Paul from the two leading the other four. Quil was snarling openly and Paul just looked like he wanted to rip something apart. They immediately joined in the fight, tearing limbs from a few overly cocky vampires who had dared to rush at them.

Where was Victoria? Had she gotten past the wolves?

I felt vibration in my pocket and pulled my cell phone out, having forgotten that it was there. I read the caller ID: Alice.

"Alice where is she?" I cut to the chase as I opened the phone.

"Edward, get to Bella's house! Hurry!" she yelled too quickly for human ears to hear.

That was all I needed to hear. I roughly stuffed the phone back into my pocket while I turned and began running. Victoria had planned this, I realized with agony. It was too obvious. Those newborn amateurs were a distraction to keep the wolves away…so that she could get to Bella.

I pushed my legs to run and didn't bother to try and get to Jacob. There was no time, and he may not believe me anyway. No, I decided, he would. If there was any chance that Bella was in danger, he would listen.

Her house was on the other side of La Push, but I would be there very soon…hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

**Well, what did you think? LET ME KNOW! It's about to get a little interesting ^^**


	19. Sacrifice

**Alright, guys. * cracks knuckles* let's get down to business. I've been grounded (yeah it sucked) for two weeks and haven't been updating because of it. But, I'm ungrounded now and I will be updating more often now, especially since the story is finished and now all I have to do is type it and upload it. I want to thank all of you guys for sticking with the story. It has been a bumpy ride for poor Bella ( though if I woke up in Jake's arms I would NOT ask any questions) and I hope you all like how it turns out. ****So, anyway, with that out of the way, here's the next chapter, as Mason was left in Victoria's painful grasp and Bella stood shocked before her with Jacob miles away fighting the newborn vamps that Victoria had turned. Edward's on his way, but will he get there in time to protect Bella? Will Jacob come back to find his wife dead? Will Mason be safe? Will Bella ever admit that Jacob is better for her than Edward? Will I ever stop asking rhetorical questions? Find out by reading! XD**

_**Sacrifice**_

**BPOV**

Victoria was here. She was actually standing right in front of me, not thirty feet away…holding my son by his shoulder. I watched her hand menacingly, noticing that Mason was wincing at her tight grip. She could hurt him very easily if she wanted to, so I knew I had to get him away from her. Quickly.

Victoria's flaming red hair made me shiver, being exactly as I had remembered…as it had been in my nightmares since Edward killed James and she started this whole revenge scheme. A sickening smirk formed on her face, earning another shiver from me. She liked that she scared me. But, the only thought on my mind was Mason, who now had tears in his eyes. I swallowed forcefully and took a deep breath.

"Please, don't hurt him. He didn't do anything," I whispered, wanting to yell at her. Heck, I wanted to punch her in the face and tell her to get her marble hands off of my son, but I was too afraid to raise my voice.

Jacob was miles away. He probably couldn't smell Victoria…I was alone.

"You know why I'm here," she stated, her head cocking to one side as she assessed me.

"Yes…and Edward and I aren't together anymore, so-"

"It doesn't matter. The vampire killed my James, so I have to settle the score," she answered me, every syllable dripping with malice.

I nodded, knowing that she would kill me, but I didn't want her to kill me in front of Mason. You know, with everything that had happened with James, I had come to accept my death several times…if it meant saving someone that I loved, especially. Mason was shivering with fear, and it was my fault. Victoria was here for me, not for him, and if I fought her, she'd just kill us both…easily.

"I know. But, please…not in front of him," I begged, my eyes darting from her to Mason.

Her eyes softened a little, and I remembered that vampires couldn't have children together. Her grip on Mason relented and she pushed him roughly forward. Her expression was guarded, but I saw pain in her red irises. I thought back to the conversation that I had had with Rosalie…wow, that seemed like such a long time ago…but it had only been a few days since I was in Edward's arms and he was proposing to me. A lot had happened since then. All of them good…until Shane had hurt his leg and Victoria had shown up.

Mason wasted no time in throwing himself into my arms, his eyes wide with fear. I pulled him to me and kissed the top of his head in relief. We hugged a moment, and then I looked up at Victoria. She was showing restraint, almost patience, but I knew that it wouldn't last long.

"Promise me you won't hurt him," I whispered as my voice broke.

She nodded stiffly and I sighed.

Pushing him toward the house, I told him forcefully, trying to hold my nerve, "Go! Go inside the house. Mommy and this woman are going to have a little talk. Go inside and wait for Daddy, okay?"

I tried my best to hold back the tears as my beautiful boy, my son in this future life, sniffed and wiped a hand across his eyes, ridding it of a few fallen tears.

I swallowed again, trying to keep my throat clear so that he wouldn't hear my voice break.

"Can you be a brave little boy for Mommy?" I asked him, still struggling with my tears.

He whimpered but nodded slowly, his tears continuing.

"Then go. Don't come out until Daddy's home, okay?" I ordered, trying to be firm through my fear.

I was quiet for a moment and then I hugged him again. "I love you, Mason."

He sobbed into my ear and simply whispered, "Mommy…"

"Hurry," Victoria hissed.

I cringed and released Mason, pushing him toward the house. He started running, tears still falling from his eyes.

I finally broke down once he was out of sight, letting the tears fall as I turned back to Victoria. She was right behind me now, and I jumped.

She grabbed my arm before I had recovered, and began dragging me toward the forest, my feet digging into the ground at first before I righted myself. After all, there was nothing I could do to stop this, and if I went quietly, maybe she wouldn't hurt Mason.

Where were the wolves? Surely they would have smelled her. Right? Maybe?

She led me past the cover of the trees and then she stopped. I was glad, because I didn't want Mason to see this.

She turned to me like she was going to say something, but instead of words coming from her lips, a snarl did as she smacked me hard across the face. The force of the blow sent me flying backward, twisting sideways to land on my stomach…hard. A rock on the forest floor bit into my side through my thin shirt. I wheezed, my breath taken from me. When it returned, I groaned and tried to get up, but her foot came up to kick me in the stomach and caused me to turn over onto my back, my knees drawing up to try and shield my stomach from her. Yep, she was definitely wearing steel-toed boots.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Bella," she snickered, a calm and unhurried manner to her tone.

I coughed, having lost my breath again from taking that kick to the stomach.

"Aw, such a puny little human. Too bad that veggie vamp wouldn't change you. Where is he, anyway? I honestly can't believe that he just left you here. Aw, well, too bad," she continued, reaching down to grab me by the arms, hoisting me up effortlessly.

"Just...do it," I panted, still trying to catch my breath.

Her smirk vanished to a mask of extreme hatred and she turned, slamming me up against a tree. The bark cracked and my vision became fuzzy and splotchy as my head hit brutally against the hard trunk. My eyes rolled and I lost all track of thought for a few moments, but I gasped as the pain registered and I was brought back to reality. I felt blood slithering down my neck and almost fainted.

"Oh, no, Bella. I'm going to take my time with you, to savor your blood on my hands," she seethed, her eyes too red, too menacing.

Sharp intense pain in my leg grabbed my attention and I looked down, my mouth opened in a silent scream as I saw her fingers embedded in my leg, blood flowing freely from the rips in my skin. But, I didn't scream…but inside, yeah, I was definitely screaming. She didn't deserve the satisfaction, and I didn't want Mason to hear me.

She growled. "Oh, you're no fun, Bella."

I whimpered as her hand not covered in my blood cut sharply into my right arm.

I turned my head away from her and tightly shut my eyes, wishing she would just kill me. I briefly remembered when James had broken my leg by stepping on it forcefully. That pain was nothing to this. Edward had saved my life after James had then also bit me, trying to turn me because he knew that Edward didn't want me to become like him. Edward couldn't save me now, and I didn't know where Jake was. There was no help for me. I was as good as dead.

Victoria jerked my head back around using my hair and I winced at the pain that the movement inflicted upon my head injury and I also winced when my eyes met hers again. I realized that I was crying then. Huge tears rolled down my face as I realized that I'd never see them again. I'd never hold Jacob's warm hand again, or hug Mason's tiny little form, or see Charlie, or talk to Renee, or play monkey in the middle with Mason and Shane. These thoughts intensified my sobs and I cried openly now. Victoria looked disgusted as she grimaced at me.

I was starting to feel faint from blood loss when she sighed dramatically.

"Fine! Well, as much as I've enjoyed this, I have to go kill the mangy wolves now," she snarled and a cocky smile appeared on her too beautiful face.

"No," I hoarsely whispered. "P-Please." How had she known about the wolves?

She just smiled and raised her hand back as if to strike me.

This was it. This would be the killing blow, I knew it. I closed my eyes and time seemed to slow for me. I thought of Jake, of how much he meant to me, of how happy he made me. Oh, I loved him. Tears flowed freely as I saw his face behind my closed eyelids.

"Goodbye, Jacob," I whispered as I braced myself for my death.

I heard a snarl and slowly opened my eyes. Victoria's head was turned to the side, looking to my right. Suddenly, she wasn't even there anymore and without her pinning me to the tree, I feel hard to the ground, my back against the trunk.

I heard growls and a loud sound that was similar to granite striking granite. It felt like I was apart from my body. My mind was fuzzy, but I knew I'd heard that sound before so I forced my head to the left, looking for Victoria.

I found her about fifty feet away, a blur topped with a vibrant red. She moved gracefully even in battle. But, who was she fighting?

I tried to focus my eyes on her opponent, but it made my head hurt. Then, the person paused to lean back, preparing a blow that would cause some serious damage. I would know that face anywhere. He had the same eyes, though black from obvious thirst at the moment, the same pale vampire complexion, and the same tousled brown hair.

I blinked a few times, wondering if my head was, in its disheveled state, playing tricks on me. But, no, it was him, ripping Victoria to shreds.

Through my pain and shock, I found the strength to whisper his name.

"Edward."

**EPOV**

I reached Bella's house and knew instantly that she wasn't there. As I passed, I heard sobbing coming from inside the house, but it wasn't Bella. I heard her in the woods next to her home. She was crying as well, and I could smell Victoria…in the same direction. With my heightened senses, I saw her before I even reached the tree line. She stood poised dangerously over Bella, who was on the verge of unconsciousness and was very battered and bloody. Victoria had her bloody hand raised and I knew that if I had been a second later, Bella would have been dead.

Her head snapped to the side as I snarled viciously and she looked right at me. I was positive that I looked absolutely terrifying, my hair flying back and my teeth, fangs included, showing as my lips pulled back in a snarl.

I crashed into her, knocking her off of her feet. We landed maybe fifty feet away and I immediately began my attack, tearing and ripping at her ferociously, using my mind reading abilities to predict her every move. She had no chance against me now. IT didn't matter that I had ran all the way from the Denali Forest in Alaska to here in the short span of a few days. Bella was in danger, and Victoria _would _be ripped apart.

I was furious. Victoria was almost too easy for me to kill. I wanted it to last for an eternity, for me to slowly and painfully kill her. I rammed my fist hard against her stomach and she doubled over, a gasp falling from her lips. I took advantage of her faltering and brought my knee up to break her jaw. I sickening crack echoed through the trees, but I did not even pause. I raked my hands across her shoulder, tearing the appendage from her body. She howled with pain and rage and I quickly severed the other arm.

I continued ripping her to shreds until there was nothing left but even then didn't pause to savor my kill. Quickly gathering some branches, I started a fire. The branches were damp, but that was no match for my inhuman speed. I rubbed the branches together quickly and the sparks flew.

The fire was made and I gathered all of Victoria's body parts and threw them into the flames. Then, I stood and watched her body burn, just "resting" and breathing deeply, calming myself.

"Edward," I heard from behind me.

Whirling, I found Bella. Her eyes weakly gazed up at me, and I could see the pain in her eyes. She was covered in her own blood, and even though I was incredibly thirsty, I was too relieved at seeing her alive to care…to even think about hurting her.

"Bella…," I sighed and walked over to her.

**BPOV**

As my former love walked over to me, I froze under his stare. He'd saved me again, like he always did.

I couldn't believe that he was actually here. After these days with Jake and feeling his warmth, love, and happiness, it was a shocking reminder of my life when I was eighteen…the life I was supposed to be living right now.

I expected for me to run into his arms and tell him how much I'd missed him, how much I loved him, and for him to never leave me. Even though I literally couldn't due to my injuries, I found that I didn't want to. I felt none of the all-consuming love that I had once held for him for so long. I still loved him, but it was nothing like what I had now with Jake…what he'd made me realize. All I could think about was him and Mason.

Edward knelt down in front of me. He assessed my wounds gently and then looked into my eyes,

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice soft and shaky. His eyes were pitch black as he looked at me.

I went to shake my head, but winced in pain and stopped. "No, it's not your fault. Don't be sorry…thank you for saving me, Edward."

He sighed and his hand touched the uninjured side of my face gently. I closed my eyes and thought about Jake's warm hands on my face instead of Edward's.

"Bella, I was so afraid that I wouldn't get to you in time. Alice saw…Victoria, and I came. But, I have to get you to the hospital," he briefly told me and then reached to pick me up.

"Where's Jacob, Bella? Why isn't he here?" Edward questioned as my eyelids dropped.

"He's…at Sam's still, I guess. Shane…fell…rock…gone…," I tried to tell him but I wasn't making a lot of sense, even to me.

Edward simply nodded, seeming to understand that I was on the very edge of consciousness.

Just before I completely succumbed to the comforting thought of sleep, I opened my eyes weakly.

"Edward…Mason…in…house," I confusedly tried to tell him about my son, but I was fading fast.

He nodded like he knew what I was talking about and I faded into the world of sweet unknowing.

**Ok, extra long chapter this time because I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to all reviewers again, and I love you all! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	20. A Reunion of sorts

**Okay, so as promised, here's the next chapter! I'm really sorry to say that this story will be ending soon ****However, there will be a sequel. ^^ I've already decided that I love you guys too much to not do a sequel, so yeah. It will basically be just a continuation of this story ^^ I've not come up with a name, but I might ask for your all's opinions on titles for the story after it's over ^^ Please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**The Reunion...of sorts**

**JPOV a/n:…which should make a lot of you very happy ^^**

Okay, where in the heck had these leeches come from?

I mean, seriously, they'd just come out of the woodwork. No warning. No reason for them to be there. We'd not seen this many vampires since…well, ever. But, why were they here? I remember Bella talking about that gang of vamps in Italy having a lot of members. Was this them? I sliced one male's arm completely off with my teeth and thought to myself that no, this wasn't the Volturi. First of all, they were all newborns, of that I was positive. They were too cocky, too confident in their actions. Second, they had no possible reason to be here…at least, that we knew of. I let myself sink into the collective pack mind and tried to see how we were fairing in the battle.

_How we doing, Sam? _Sam was my Beta now, my second in command. I knew from my experience with Sam that he would tell me the truth, not sparing my feelings…which was what I needed in this situation.

_We're gonna get through this, Jake. _His voice was strained and I saw through his thoughts that he had a vampire's head in his mouth….still attached to the body and was desperately trying to behead the enraged female. I winced at the nasty taste in Sam's mouth as he thought of it.

_Good. Alright, focus…let's show these leeches that they can't just waltz in here like they own the place. _I let out a howl as I dived in on another of the vampires, my claws sinking deep into his flesh.

Sam and my other pack brothers answered my battle howl and we all continued to tear the leeches to shreds. My mind never left Bella and Mason back at the house. My body fought, but my mind was on Bella. I wondered if she was worried that I hadn't returned yet. Little Shane's leg had been injured, but it had looked worse than it had actually been. As soon as Emily had fixed it up, he'd stopped his crying and was asking to go and play with Mason again. Sam and I had looked at each other and had doubled over with laughter. Emily had smiled and kissed Shane lovingly on the head.

Then, I remembered Bella…ah, my Bella. Even though I think she was still getting used to me and Mason, I knew she loved me. I'd always known that, and hey, my persistence had paid off in the end. She was mine, no matter what Cullen had told her. Now, he and I had parted on good terms…considering we were mortal enemies, anyway…but I would probably get nervous or even, I don't know, jealous if I ever saw her with him again, even if they were still talking. I now that he'd held a special place in her heart, but now her heart was full of Mason and me. I mentally sighed with contentment as I remembered the way she'd kissed me and blushed this morning. Ah, her blush. Now, if there was something I couldn't live without, it was definitely that adorable red coloring that tinted her cheeks whenever she was embarrassed or when we kissed. And, of course, Bella and Mason…I could never live without my imprint herself and our son.

I tore another leech in half and howled again with victory as I saw that there weren't any more vamps that I could fight alone. So, instead I ran over to Quil, who was trying his hardest to get his claws into the vampire. Together, we quickly tore him apart and I mentally told Quil to start a fire so that we could go ahead and begin burning these leeches. There were about eight left…no big deal.

Sam and I dispatched another, and then Jared and Seth tore another to shreds and soon…there was only one.

He was a male, and he looked to be maybe twenty or so. His blood red eyes were focused solely on me…and I didn't like it.

"Oh, …so you're the Alpha. She told me about you. How strong, how…fearless. She said that you were in love with the leech's girl…is that true?" he spat at me. I'll tell you, it was hard to take him seriously with him standing there missing two arms and trying to balance on one leg due to missing the foot off of the other. He smirked, though, when I froze as he sad "leech's girl". I knew immediately that he was talking about Bella. But, who was this 'she' who'd known about Bella? Could it be…I remembered before Edward left, he said something about a vampire who might someday come after Bella. I couldn't forget her name…Victoria.

I simply growled, being unable to say anything in wolf form. He laughed, a sickening sound, and threw his head back as he bellowed out a hysterical laugh.

_Finish him._

Almost instantly, Sam closed in on him, followed by Embry. The vampire stopped laughing almost simultaneously.

_Burn them all. You know the routine. I have to go and check on Bella…_

Sam turned his massive black head towards me with understanding in his eyes. As I looked at all of their faces, they all had the same look etched on their features. They could read my thoughts…they knew why I had to go.

_Go, Jacob. We've got this. You think a few months of taking it easy could make us forget how to roast some leeches? _Quil tried to liven the solemn mood my thoughts had created.

I chuckled, though it came out of my muzzle as more of a huff. I took one last meaningful look at the remains of the leech who had spoken to me and then turned and leapt forward, running to Bella.

_I'll come and get my truck tomorrow, Sam._

_Don't worry about it, Jacob._

I felt this weird feeling in my stomach as I ran…like I was…too late. My feet subconsciously moved faster than I normally ran, and my breath came out of my snout in short puffs.

_Bella…_

I ran for what felt like forever, but when I was almost there, I smelled it. Another vampire…in the direction of my home where Bella and Mason were.

I broke the tree's cover and saw that the yard was empty. To be honest, I didn't know whether to see this as a good sign or a bad sign. I jogged up to the house and phased back to my human form, pulling on my cutoffs, which had been in my mouth for the short trip, and then ran towards the house. I burst through the door, utterly surprised that it didn't break away from the hinges.

"Bella? Mason?" I yelled, hearing my voice carry through the house. _Oh, please pleeease…_

I saw a spiky-haired head peak at me from over the top of the couch. He had tear stains down his face and my heart dropped. Mason ran over to me and buried himself in my arms. I held him to me, relieved, but now my worst fears were, it seemed, coming to life. If Mason was crying, there could be only one explanation. Bella wasn't here.

"Mason, buddy, what happened? Where's Mommy?" I asked him, alarmed by his tears, trying to banish with some of them with my hand.

"This lady came. She had weird eyes and she wanted to talk to Mommy. She hurt my shoulder and Mommy was scared," he cried, his eyes sad but wide with panic.

I knew it was a leech as soon as he said 'weird eyes'. _Please, let her be alright._

"Okay, just stay here, okay? Daddy will help Mommy," I told him and exited through the front door.

I skipped the stairs and just hopped over the railing, landing on the ground and then breaking into a run. That's when I saw the fire. The smoke was billowing out from the trees and I could smell the sickly sweet smell of vampire mixed with the smell of smoke.

I was confused…until I saw a figure emerge from the smoke-encased trees. My former enemy was carrying Bella as if she were made of glass and as I looked at her, I realized that she might as well have been. She was covered in blood, her own I realized, and was passed out cold.

"Bells…," I whimpered, my body freezing instantly, feeling physical pain at seeing her so vulnerable and injured.

Edward was so focused on Bella's face that he hadn't noticed me, but he had heard my tortured gasp and his head shot up, his body frozen like mine. We stared at each other, and I began to feel the uncontrollable and so familiar tremors begin to make my body quiver. Believe me, if your wife was in the arms of her former love, you'd have a problem with it, too.

"Jacob…she needs to get to a hospital. She's…not been bitten, but she's lost a lot of…blood," Edward told me from across the field. He didn't yell. He knew that I'd heard him.

I just nodded and continued walking toward him. I reached him and took my sleeping Bella from his arms.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked down at her beautiful though injured face.

Edward hesitated briefly, then spoke with a shaky voice. "Victoria was here. She's dead, though."

I looked up to see his face. It was pained, his brow furrowing in silent torture. I almost felt sorry for the leech…almost.

"How did you know?" I asked, both curious and suspicious. I mean, had he been stalking Bella or something? The thought of that was enough to renew my tremors.

"Alice saw. I came from Alaska to warn you all," he told me. Oh yeah, the little black haired vampire was a fortune teller…well, kind of. She could see the future, selectively, if I remembered correctly.

I was kind of shocked by this, but I was too thankful to ask or press his answers more. There was, after all, another thing that I needed to do.

"Edward, I thank you. If you hadn't been here, I don't know what-," my voice broke as I looked at Bella again.

What would I have done…if Edward hadn't returned in time? I would have probably died. No, I _would _have died.

"I'll always protect her when she needs me to, Jacob. Victoria used the newborns as a distraction so that she could get to Bella, but she didn't plan on me showing up." he softly told me. "She knew that I was gone…and she thought that I'd forsaken Bella completely. She didn't know that Alice still…keeps tabs on her just to make sure she's safe. Where she wasn't around any of the wolves when Victoria found her, she could see Victoria coming here."

I nodded and straightened. Bella really needed to get to a hospital.

Again, I nodded, only this time to Edward, and he immediately understood. I turned and quickly ran to Bella's car. Edward opened the back door for me and I sat Bella down in the backseat, soon going to join her. Edward would have to drive.

"Edward, the keys are on the shelf next to the front door. Tell Mason to come out here. I'm not leaving him here alone," I instructed.

Edward quickly moved to get the keys and Mason, and I gazed down at my angel's battered face.

"Bella, please just hold on," I whispered, wondering if she could hear me.

Edward was by my side suddenly, and he seemed to understand that he'd be driving because he opened the driver's side door and got in, starting the car almost in the same second. Oh, that's right…he can read my thoughts.

I was about to ask him where Mason was when I heard the sound of an engine, a very familiar engine, coming into the driveway. I was surprised to see my truck, driven by Sam Uley. Wow, they were fast. I exhaled, releasing some of the stress I was feeling. He parked the truck and got out, but froze when he saw Edward.

"Sam! Stay here and watch Mason! Bella's hurt!" I yelled, and he immediately nodded, understanding that I needed his immediate cooperation.

I turned back to the car and got in beside Bella, holding her to me as Edward pulled out of the driveway.I kept pressure on her leg wound, which was the worst of them all, trying to stop the blood from leaving her body. He sped quickly toward the nearest hospital, which was in Forks, and his black eyes kept darting up to the rear-view mirror…I assumed to check on Bella.

"Jacob…I…," he began, but whatever he was going to say seemed too difficult for him because he stopped.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked him.

"I…I need to hunt. I'll get you to the hospital, because I know you need to be back there with Bella, but then I'll have to go. All that blood…well, I have control, but I need to hunt," he whispered, but I still heard him.

I nodded and he caught my head's movement in the mirror.

"I'll come back…um…if that's alright. I'd like to check on her, just to make sure she's…alright," he continued, his brow furrowed again with torture.

I looked down at Bella. Would she be happy to see him? Would she forget about poor little Jacob and go running back to her old love? Like I said before, I remember Bella at eighteen. I had my fears in that moment of Cullen coming back to visit my wife when she wasn't really…my wife, but I brushed them aside and nodded as Edward's foot pressed harder on the gas, sending us flying down the road towards Forks.

**So, whatcha think? I love this chapter. The two former enemies reunite! A much awaited scene for me to write, and it was fun, believe me. I kind of wanted this scene to end with Jacob ripping Edward's head off, but I promised that there would be no Edward-bashing in this story… ****lol. So, PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter should be up sometime…Saturday or Sunday. Whichever I can find time. **


	21. It all comes down to this

**Okay, as promised, here is the new chapter! Thanks again to all loyal reviewers, and I think you all will like this chapter. After all, I know you're all wondering what Bella will say to Edward when her head is clear, right? I know I AM! Lol. I already know ^^ hehe…anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**It all comes down to this**

**JPOV**

I sat with an unconscious Bella in my lap the whole way to the hospital. When we finally pulled in toward the white building that was the hospital, Edward drove the car right up to the front door and I sprang into action. I threw the car door open and jumped out, grabbing Bella. Looking at her face again, I noticed how pale she looked and carried her quickly into the hospital, leaving Edward to park the car and then I figured he'd go hunting for a quick meal…eww…and then come back.

"Somebody, please! I need some help! My wife is hurt!" I yelled as soon as the automatic doors opened for me, feeling like I was starring in some lame TV show.

A stocky redheaded nurse ran over to me. "What happened?"

She looked very worried when she looked at Bella's pale face. I sighed. Then remembering her question, I had luckily already thought up a story to explain Bella's injuries.

"My wife, she was attacked by a bear while we were camping. It came out of nowhere," I quickly explained, wishing she'd just get a doctor for Bella.

"Okay, sir. This way, please," she nodded and hurried me through a large pair of metal double doors. A doctor immediately met us along with a group of nurses and medical assistants. They brought a table over and I lied Bella down on it gently.

"Sir, we've got her from here. I need you to go and sit in the waiting room while we take care of her, alright?" the same nurse asked me. "Go outside and register her at the desk. We'll need to know some personal information. Oh, and what's her blood type?"

"She's A positive," I immediately forced out, feeling suddenly overcome with emotion as the doctor felt of Bella's pulse at her neck. That little _thump, thump, thump _was faint, but I could hear it with my inhuman hearing. Those little _thump_s better not quit on me…

She nodded and then motioned me out and, even though I wanted to be right by Bella's side, I knew it was no use to argue with her. So, with a somber look on my face, I turned back the way I'd come. My last view of Bella was with a doctor leaning over her and examining her face.

I walked back into the front room and made my way to the front desk. The woman behind the desk gave me some papers to complete and I went to the waiting room to do so. It took me thirty minutes to do so, simply because everytime I read the word 'patient' I cringed and had to look away. Bella shouldn't be here…not a 'patient' in this hospital. She should be home with me and our son…not in pain and unconscious, lying on a table.

After I made myself finish the papers, I returned them to the woman, who smiled and tried to look friendly. I honestly didn't even see her. My thoughts were of Bella. I turned from her, my eyes on the floor, to see very worn looking shoes…familiar shoes. My eyes rose and there was Edward again…his eyes topaz instead of the black I'd recently seen.

He looked anxious but no longer weary like before. I think I was the one who looked weary now.

"Is she alright, Jacob?" he asked, squinting his eyes as if I were about to hit him or something.

I sighed. "I don't know. The doctors are working on her right now."

He nodded and his face relaxed. I walked over to the waiting room, needing to just sit and try to convince myself that Bella was going to be alright so my heart would not feel like it was going to claw its way out of my chest. Edward followed me and I was kind of surprised when he sat down beside me…two guys, both in love with the same girl, sharing in the grief of seeing her in pain…I felt…weird.

We were silent for a while, and then he spoke again, much quieter than before.

"I saw you and the others at the clearing…Victoria planned well. She was smart, and she almost killed her, Jacob," he said lowly.

"But you saved her," I retorted, bringing my hands up to rub my tired eyes, "and I will always be grateful to you. I know we're not exactly the best of friends, but I owe you my life, Edward."

He just stared at me, and I sighed. We were both quiet then, but there was something different in the air. It was a companionable silence. I didn't recognize any of the six people who also occupied the waiting room besides Edward and I, and I focused my attention on a little boy who was playing with some cars in the corner.

"Jacob,…Mason is Bella's son," Edward spoke and I knew it wasn't a question.

"Yeah. Our son," I whispered, wishing he was here with me and then again happy that he wasn't.

Edward smiled and he seemed…proud. "He looks so much like her…in the eyes. He's…beautiful."

I was shocked at his words, but didn't show it. "Yeah, he is."

"I'm glad that Bella has been able to live a normal life. She deserves it. She deserves happiness," he spoke, still in a low tone.

I nodded, unable to answer with words.

Two hours later, I heard my name being called and I looked up. Edward looked like he was concentrating on something very important as his brow furrowed, and I realized he was reading the woman's mind. In the two hours' time, I had called Charlie, Sam, and a few of our other friends just to update them on what was going on. Charlie had actually offered to go and watch Mason so that Sam could go home. After all, he'd been told about the big fight in the clearing and he'd figured that Sam had "pack" things to do. Edward and I had also talked, especially about his long trip from Alaska. I'd not given him enough credit…he really did love Bella and would do anything for her. It didn't really change things, but it did change the way that I thought of him. I respected him in a way I'd never done before.

The nurse's voice calling my name again shook me away from my private thoughts. "Yes?"

"You may see your wife now. Please come with me," she smiled, and I just wished that she'd tell me everything. How Bella was, if she was still pale, if they'd found anything serious, if she was going to be alright…

I nodded to her and then turned to Edward.

"I'll see her later. Go on," he whispered, but he was smiling, which I guess meant that Bella was okay based on the nurse's thoughts.

I breathed a sigh of relief and then nodded to him, turning to follow the nurse. She led me through a maze of halls that all looked the same. Finally, we stopped at a room to my right and she motioned for me to enter the room.

"Thank you," I tried to say, but it came out weakly.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

I walked inside the dimly lit room and my eyes immediately found Bella. She was lying in a hospital bed, the only one in the room, IVs in her arm and the heart monitor standing close by. It was softly _beep_ing and I silently thanked each sound that the machine made, so happy that my Bella was alright.

I sat down in a chair by the bed and stared lovingly at my wife. Even with all the stitches and bandages, she was still the most beautiful thing in the world to me.

I sat back and watched Bella sleep, and I soon found myself drifting off to join her.

**BPOV**

_ Beep…Beep…Beep…_

That incessant sound was starting to get on my nerves, and it pulled me from my peaceful slumber where I'd dreamed of Jake, Mason, and I running around the yard playing tag. My eyes opened,…and I immediately closed them again. It was too bright, but I tried again. My vision was unfocused and blurry, but it became clearer the longer that I kept my eyes open.

The ceiling was plain and white. In fact, the whole room was white. I turned my head to the left and saw the monitor, which told me that I was in a hospital. Oh, great…I felt too tired, my eyes already trying to close so that I could sleep again. I groaned as the pain registered all over my body.

"Bella?" I heard and turned my head to the right.

Jake sat there, his eyes bloodshot and his hair disheveled. He looked adorable post-sleep, but I felt sorry for him. He truly looked exhausted.

"Hey, Jake, you need some sleep," I tried to laugh, but it came out as a wheeze.

"Bella, don't worry about me. How are you?" he asked, reaching to grab my hand.

I smiled, but my swollen jaw prevented a full one.

"I feel really tired, and I hurt," I bluntly told him.

Then, Mason entered my mind.

"Where's Mason?" I asked.

"He's with Charlie. He's fine," he answered.

I nodded slowly and calmed down. We were quiet. Jake stroked my hand and I closed my eyes, immediately comforted and content at his touch.

"Where's Edward?" I asked and looked at him again.

He didn't tense when I said his former enemy's name, and I was surprised but glad that he hadn't.

"He was here a few moments ago. He said he'd leave so that when you woke up, we'd be by ourselves," Jake answered.

I nodded again, but Jake suddenly tensed. Huh…so it was still there, just late, right? He was still uncomfortable when it came to all things concerning Edward Cullen.

He fidgeted with my blanket nervously, and I scoffed.

"Jake, you shouldn't be so anxious around him," I pointed out weakly.

He took a deep breath and I knew that I'd correctly guessed what was troubling him.

"Uncomfortable?" He repeated, shaking his head. "That's an understatement. You're not mine, Bells. You wear my ring and we sleep in the same bed and live in the same house, but your heart is not mine. I remember you at eighteen, Bella, and all you thought about was him, and now he's here and you're not _my _Bella! How am I supposed to feel?" He ranted, and I winced at the raw pain I heard in his voice.

He buried his face into his hands and sighed. I shook my head and prepared myself for what I was about to try and tell him…but before I could, Edward interrupted.

"Bella?" he gasped.

I looked at him, away from Jake's form breathing deeply at my side.

I couldn't answer him…I thought until now, except for mine and Jake's talk about him, that it had all been a dream, that Jake was going to laugh and say 'Ha! Just kidding' and say that I'd dreamt it all. I tried to remember the love I'd had for this man, this vampire, but I couldn't even touch the surface…but I did feel Jake's love. IT wrapped around me like a blanket, a warm, protective, loving, embrace that warmed my soul to the core. I gasped as I felt the love I held for Jake bloom across my chest. We had some things to discuss later…

"Edward…you saved me," I squeaked, unable to produce much of a voice anymore.

He just nodded.

"How are you, Bella?" he asked me.

"Fine," I answered with a sigh.

Edward noticed Jacob then, and looked uncomfortable. "Um…I'll just wait until later to come and see you, Bella…unless you don't want to see me…?"

"No, of course I want to see you, Edward…," I breathed.

He nodded and left the room. I stared after him for a second and then looked at Jake, who wasn't looking at me. He was avoiding my gaze.

"Hey…," I spoke, trying to get him to look at me.

He slowly turned his head to me but he still kept his head down, and I knew that this was the time to tell him…everything.

"Jake, you…you have nothing to worry about. I know I'm not exactly your wife, but you know what? When Edward saved me and I looked at him, the person who I thought I loved and was meant to be with, all I could think about was you…you and Mason. Jake, I love you, not Edward. I'm _in _love with you…not him," I whispered, words coming from my heart and not my head.

Jacob's head rose and he looked at me through watery eyes. His pitifully broken expression was gone and was replaced with love and awe.

"Bella…?" he softly spoke my name and I weakly smiled.

"And do you know what?" I continued, taking his hand using my good arm.

He blinked.

"If I ever go back to my own time and see Edward again, I'm going to refuse him. After all, you're my best friend, the love of my life, and my sun. Edward can never compare to you," I told him, tears coming from my weary but happy eyes as I bore my heart to him.

My eyelids dropped as he froze, stunned by my revelation. But, he slowly came closer to me and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I love you, Bella," he breathed, his warm breath making me shiver.

"I love you, too, Jacob," I replied, smiling when he pulled back to look at me.

He returned my smile and then pressed his warm lips firmly to mine. It was a chaste and quick kiss, but it held all of the love and passion that we shared for each other.

As he pulled away, my eyelids drooped again and he chuckled.

"Honey, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered, his hand caressing the good side of my face.

I nodded, almost gone already. His face was the last thing that I saw before unconsciousness claimed me. My Jacob's loving face, the face of the man who owned my heart.

**So, what did you think? PLEASE TELL ME! Haha. I hope you liked it. I really liked the Edward and Jacob conversations. I might put up something that details the conversations that went on that I didn't write about, but idk. Anyway, review!**


	22. Decision Time

**OOOOOOOOOOOOK, guys. Awesome reviews last chapter! Let's see if we can do that again! Haha. This chapter may or may not make you happy…idk. I think it will, though. So, not wanting to put you through any more author note boringness, here's the next chapter! XD Oh, and as you all should know if you're die-hard twilight fans like me, Edward proposed to Bella in HIS room, not Bella's, but it worked out better for this story if he had proposed to Bella in HER room, so yeah. That might have been confusing…lol, sorry. ****Also, obviously, they weren't preparing for a newborn fight, either. :P But, that was probably obvious because Victoria didn't come back until later…much later. ****Just felt like saying that ****Anyway…here you go!**

**Oh, and something else I'm reeeeally excited about is my new story which will be called Desperate Measures, which will also be a JakexBella story and if you like this one, you will like it, too. So, please check it out! First chapter for it will be up soon, and I'm working on the sequel already for this story ^^. **

**Decision Time**

**BPOV**

_Oh, man, my head hurts…_

My body felt like lead, hard and dead weight. I tried lifting my arms, but they stayed planted at my sides. It didn't hurt, which I thought was weird, and then I figured it was all that morphine they had me on now. I tried to open my eyes, but my head was hurting so bad that I just let out a frustrated sigh and closed them again.

"Bel-ou-ight?" a voice asked, even though it was muffled and unidentifiable.

What? Who was talking to me? Is it Jake? I really hoped that it was …

I shook my head, trying to hear the voice that I presumed was Jacob's. I also tried again to open my eyes, and this time, the thought of seeing Jacob again helped me to do it. My eyes beheld a face before me, but my vision was blurry and I couldn't make the person out. I knew, though, that unfortunately, it wasn't Jacob. This person was too pale, their skin not dark enough to be Jacob, with his russet skin. I mentally sighed and tried to get my eyes to focus. Wait…two topaz orbs assessed me.

"Edward?" I croaked, my brow furrowing in confusion. Where was Jake?

He breathed a sigh of relief and then his cold hand was on my face, caressing gently. I squirmed, uncomfortable with his cold touch after so long with only Jake's warm hands. Hey…shouldn't it be really…_white_ in here? I turned my head and looked around. I gasped, and immediately was on my feet.

"Edward…what…?" I began, but couldn't even complete a sentence.

I saw my room before me. Not mine and Jake's room, either. I was looking at the familiar room in Charlie's house…what? Where was Jake?

"Edward…what happened?" I demanded, trying not to hyperventilate and desperately trying to not just run out the door and find Jacob.

I now looked back at him to see his expression. He looked…concerned but shy, too. Why?

"Well…I asked you to marry me, and you fainted. Are you alright?" He answered with a sigh.

WHAT? I looked down at myself and sure enough, I was me again. My body was still puny and pale, not curvy and tan like I'd been when I had been with Jacob. I whimpered, wanting to go back. Edward mistook my actions and was before me instantly.

"Bella?" He asked, his hands fluttering over my face and shoulders, checking for damage.

I waved my hands around to stop his concerned actions and then spoke. "I'm fine, Edward…just shocked is all."

He stood straight again and cocked his head to the side. "I told you that I could wait. You're obviously not ready for this."

I shook my head. No, I _was _ready…to answer the question he'd asked, at least. I remembered how happy but utterly petrified I was at the thought of getting to keep him. Forever. I almost grimaced when I thought of us eternally married as vampires. I couldn't even think of why I'd wanted that, now.

"No, I can answer your question. I was ready, I just…uh…got too nervous, I guess," I told him lamely, looking down at my feet. I was about to hurt this man, who meant so much to me.

He looked confused for a moment, but then he nodded slowly, his eyes tense and almost…scared.

I thought of Jake's warm smiling face and his warm arms wrapped around me, of his lips against mine. I thought of Mason and the way he'd played with the little toy car in his room, of how he looked so much like Jacob. I thought of how much I loved them both.

I looked at Edward and took a deep breath.

"No," I breathed. "I'm sorry, but I've…changed my mind. I can't marry you."

He looked extremely confused for a moment, but then he calmed and his hand cupped my face. He almost looked…relieved. I was dying for him to just go so that I could go find a certain best friend and tell him that he was stuck with me for the rest of his life, but I tried to be patient.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I truly am," I whispered. "I do love you…but not enough to marry you."

He sighed. "So, I guess this means that he won, right?"

Well, I knew instantly that he referred to Jacob. I looked down, and I think he took that as a 'yes'. He left me standing in the middle of the room as he made his way over to my window, and then he paused with his back to me.

"I'll always love you, Bella," he breathed and I shivered at the passion and pain in the one sentence.

"I love you, too, Edward," I answered, meaning every word of it. I felt cool tears falling from my tired eyes.

Then, he was gone, and I was alone. I'll be honest, it was the best cry I'd had in a long time, because I knew that I was losing something that I loved but gaining something so much better…my Jacob.

"Jake…," I breathed when I'd finished my little crying episode and grabbed my jacket and headed downstairs.

It was late, but Charlie sat on the couch staring intently at the television when I came down the stairs. He blinked once at me, confusedly, and then turned his attention back to the TV. I could hear the sounds of a crowd cheering and knew instantly that he was watching some kind of football game…probably the Mariners.

"You alright?" he asked me as I stopped in the living room.

" Yeah, Dad. Um, do you mind if I run over to Jake's? It's kind of important?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

He chuckled. "Bella, it's like thirty minutes til midnight. The kid's probably sleeping," He answered, his eyes trained determinedly on the TV.

I sighed, frustrated. I'd forgotten that it was that late. Crap…

"Oh…right. Sorry, I didn't think…sorry," I whispered, almost starting up crying again.

Charlie must have noticed because he was still looking at me when I returned my gaze to him.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked, a worried tone in his voice.

I smiled, knowing that I was about to say something that Charlie had always wanted to hear.

"Edward didn't hurt you…again, did he?" he asked, angry for an instant.

"No! No, Edward and I are finished…Dad, I'm…I'm in love with Jacob Black," I breathed, and that's when the tears came again.

Charlie was instantly on his feet and he hugged me to him. He was happy, I knew. He'd always preferred Jacob to Edward as Jacob was practically part of the family already, anyway.

"Are you sure, Bella?" he asked, even though I knew he didn't want to give me the chance to change my mind.

I nodded against his chest. "Yeah, Dad. I'm positive."

He squeezed me in reply and then let me go, holding me at arm's length. His eyes searched my face for any sign of uncertainty and, when satisfied, he let me go.

"I'm glad, Bella. That Edward guy just…well, he gave me the creeps, to be honest," he chuckled, and I couldn't help but to laugh with him.

"Nah…Edward's alright, he's just not what I…need anymore," I replied honestly, smiling.

Charlie sighed in contentment. "Well, …what if I invite Jacob and Billy over for dinner tomorrow?"

I gasped. This would be perfect. "Yes, please."

He laughed at me and then hugged me once more. "Alright, well, go on to bed, and I'll invite them over tomorrow."

I nodded and padded toward the stairs. But, then I turned back and looked at my Dad, who was now contently staring at the TV again, but he had a hint of a smile on his face now. I smiled and ascended the stairs.

When I was ready for bed, I found that I wasn't even the least bit tired. I looked around for something to do when a soft _click _came from my window. My brow furrowed as I made my way over to it and opened it. I felt a slight fear of what might have done that, but then I saw a sight that I'd been waiting to see ever since I'd returned to my own life.

"Jake?"

**JPOV**

_Stupid bloodsucker…stupid sparkly leech. How could Bella love that sack of marble? _

Yeah, I was in one of _those _moods. But, hey, you would be, too, if the girl you loved was in love with another guy, oh, and he's a vampire. Yeah, life sucks.

_Jake can you please keep your thoughts to yourself? _Quil was running alongside me, his brown fur a blur in the darkness.

_Ah, cut me some slack, Ateara. You know I can't help it._

_Yeah, but you could at least try… _he chuckled in wolf form, which sounded more like a grumble deep in his throat.

I rolled my eyes at him and picked up the pace. Sam had told me to do patrol closer to Forks tonight, and I was going to take full advantage of it…and by taking advantage of it, I mean going to see Bella. If she'd even want to see me, that is. Sometimes, I honestly didn't know.

_Oh, quit the pity party, Black._

_Shutup, Quil, before I hamstring you._

_You could try, brother, you could try._

_Try? I would DO…_

_Hmph._

I chuckled and ran towards Forks as Quil ran back towards La Push. It wouldn't be long before I reached Forks, and I would do my rounds and then go to see Bella…or at least to stand guard by her house. Wow, I really was turning into a watch dog.

I ran, pushing my legs to reach a quick speed, and made it to Forks pretty quickly. I ran the perimeter, not smelling anything out of the ordinary, and then went to Charlie's house. I smelled him before I saw him. Edward Cullen. He stood right under her window like he'd just jumped from her room.

"Jacob?" He asked quizzically, his head cocked to one side.

_Yeah, lee—Edward? _I knew he'd heard me because he could read minds…stupid bloodsucker.

"I…She…wants to see you, I would think," he uttered, a sad but kind of relieved look on his face.

Okay, what was going on?

_Why?_

"She'll explain everything, I think. I just…I just want you to know that I want her to be happy, Jacob, and if you're not the one who can accomplish that, then I will make sure someone else will," He firmly spoke.

_What? Edward, what are you talking about?_

"Just go and talk to her. She's still awake," he sighed and began walking toward the forest.

_You really don't care if I…go up there?_

_My _head was cocked to one side, now.

"No…I want what she wants…," was all he said as he disappeared, breaking into a run, into the trees.

I huffed and shifted back to human form, reaching for my shorts in the same moment. I unwrapped them and threw them on. Presentable…well, kinda…I picked up a pebble and prepared to throw it at her softly glowing bedroom window…and, unbeknownst to me, I was smiling.

**So, whatcha think? Okay, WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I know I am! Lol. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	23. Whatever You Want

**Alright, guys, here's the long awaited "TALK" with Bella and Jacob. I have tried to make this realistic and romantic and junk, but idk if I achieved it. **** Let me know what you think about it. Not wanting to prolong your reading, here is the next chapter, Whatever you Want.**

**Whatever You Want**

**BPOV**

_Omigosh, Omigosh, Omigosh. _Jacob was standing outside my window…like right _now! _ I had thought that maybe I'd see him tomorrow and rehearse my speech for him all morning, but apparently, I was going to have to wing it…gulp.

"Jake?" I called, almost thinking that I was dreaming. After all, dreams can seem very realistic, sometimes…

He smiled and I was lost…lost in Jacob for just a second. I shook my head and looked away from his beautiful face. I thought of Mason, of Jacob's smooth features on the young boy with my eyes. Okay, focus, Bella, he needs you to explain some things to him.

"You wanna come up?" I whispered, hoping Charlie's football game was too loud for him to hear me.

He nodded and I moved back to let him jump in. Before I could really get out of the way, he was there, leaping through my window with amazing grace. Wow, we are such opposites. I just realized how different Jake and I really are. What was that Renee used to say? Something about opposites attracting?

He had no shirt on, of course, and had low slung cutoff jeans on. He looked like he'd been running, and I desperately wanted to touch the smooth planes of his chest, to feel his heartbeat against my skin, but I resisted.

"Hi," I breathed, taking in his beauty, reveling in being close to my best friend.

"Hey," He quietly answered, smiling.

"So…what are you doing here?" I asked, wondering why he'd come here when he knew that Edward would have been here. He wasn't, but still…

"Uh…just doing patrols…thought I'd come and see you since Sam had me running a close track to Forks. You…you don't mind, do you?" He asked, looking suddenly shy and vulnerable like a boy who'd done something he knew he shouldn't and was about to be scolded by his mother.

"Jake, you can come and see me any time you want to," I sighed and reached to hug him.

He twisted away from me, and I recoiled in shock. I stared at his now hard and angry face. It was 'Sam's' face, and I didn't like him using it with me.

"Wh-What's wrong, Jake?" I stuttered, trying not to cry at his rejection.

"Where's Edward, Bella?" He asked, venom lacing his words.

I closed my eyes. Of course this was about Edward. I sighed. It was _always _about Edward…

"Jake, he's not here," I told him, my arms wrapping around myself, realizing that the conversation I'd kind of dreaded and kind of looked forward to was about to occur.

If Jake was surprised by this, he didn't show it. Instead, he just asked another question.

"Why not?" He commanded.

"I told him to go," I whispered, a lone tear escaping against my will.

His resolve faltered when he saw the tear run slide down my cheek, and his arm came up as if to brush it away, but he shoved it into his pocket quickly. I felt another tear fall as he did this.

I didn't blame Jacob for being mad at me. I didn't even blame Jacob for being angry with me. I kind of wanted him to yell at me, to tell me that he hated me. I know that that's what I deserve. What I should get for what I did to him. I had hurt him, time and time again, all because of my denial of my feelings for him. I had denied what was meant to be, what Jacob had tried so hard to show me. He'd tried to show me through little subtle things…holding my hand, brushing a stray hair behind my ear, smiling at me randomly from across a room full of people, hugging me just a little too tight. They were all signs of Jacob's love for me, and I hadn't even paid attention or realized that my Jacob was hurting…because of my stupidity. He deserved someone so much better than me…someone who loved him. His imprint…wait, that's me…but…when does he imprint on me? I don't think it's already happened…would I feel it?

"Why did you tell him to go? Was the bloodsucker getting on your nerves?" Jacob's chuckle rushed me back into the conversation.

"Uh…no. Not really. I just…didn't want him to be here anymore," I answered, looking down at my feet.

"Why-" Jacob began, but it was my turn to talk. I needed him to listen instead of ask questions about my former boyfriend, so I held up a hand to stop him.

"Please, Jake. Can we talk? There's…so much…I need to say," I asked, tears still threatening to spill as I looked into Jacob's eyes, cold still but they weren't angry.

He opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it as he looked into my eyes.

"Sit down, please. This…this may take a while," I laughed a little through the sob that was caught in my throat. How could I tell him what I'd learned? What I'd been shown? That he was right?

Jake walked over to my bed and sat down. He still looked unhappy, and I knew that I was the reason for his unhappiness. I had to fix this…now.

"Jake, I told Edward to leave. It was hard for me to do that. He's been such a big part of my life, but he's…he's not going to be here anymore. I…I told him to leave…for good." Jacob's eyes widened and he looked utterly shocked…wait until he heard the rest.

I sighed and walked over to the bed, but didn't get close enough to reach out and touch him.

"Jake, I've done a lot of thinking…a _lot_…and I've come to two conclusions in that length of time. First, that Edward Cullen is not and never will be the guy for me. Second, I've hu…," my voice broke and I actually felt several tears fall from my eyes as I realized that I was crying now. "…I've hurt you, Jake. Anyone…anyone who hurts you like I have should be put through the worst of punishments. I truly hate myself for what I've…put you through, Jake. I…wish you would yell at me, tell me you hate me, throw something at me…anything…"

"Bella, I'd never hurt you," Jake whispered, his voice tight and strained.

I looked down and my arms tightened around me. "You should. I deserve it…I deserve whatever you do to me. I deserve for you to hate me, to never speak to me again."

Jacob started to get up, but I stopped him. I wasn't finished yet. I still didn't look at him…I knew I would cry harder if I did and I wouldn't be able to speak, to tell him everything.

"There's more," I began, but stopped to try to calm my tears. "I…I've realized something else in these past few days. I know I've put you through so much, Jake. I know you tried to show me every day we were together, in your garage. You held my hand all the time…I love holding your hand," I smiled, "but I never thought of us as more than friends…but I wish that I had realized how much I cared about you…before now."

I paused and took a deep breath. We were getting to the core of my speech. I smiled, still not looking at Jacob.

"Jacob…what I didn't see then, I see now. I see everything you said that I _should _have seen. I see the way you make me feel. You make me feel like…like dancing in the rain in the middle of a thunderstorm…like climbing the tallest tree in the world…like jumping out of an airplane from twenty thousand feet…crazy things, Jake." I laughed through my tears, and I heard him chuckle. This was a good sign. At least he wasn't mad. Alright, it's now or never.

"Jake, I love you…so much. Please…I know I'm late, I know I'm a stupid human who can't make up her mind, but please…jus believe me when I say that I love you, that I _choose _you," I whispered, feeling relief at finally telling Jake the truth flow through me.

I still couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see his expression for fear of seeing a hard and angry scowl, one that would crush my hopes into oblivion…

Jake arose from the bed and he stood close to me. I still had tears falling from my eyes, but I wasn't sobbing anymore. I felt better…sort of…with him close to me and I untangled my arms from around my waist.

" I'll be…whatever you want me to be. I deserve nothing from you, and I'll be nothing to you if that's what you want. I'll be your friend, if that's what you want, but please, Jake…," I pleaded, afraid of his rejection…afraid of him leaving me.

A warm calloused hand caressed my cheek gently and I gasped with unexpected delight. I hadn't expected him to touch me. I had expected him to get mad and leave.

"Bella…please tell me you're not joking," He sighed.

"I love you, Jake," I breathed.

"Bells, look at me," he ordered, and my eyes rose to meet his.

That was when it happened. The world shifted. Heck, the universe shifted. All that was important in my life was Jacob. Nothing else mattered…even remotely. He was my everything, my sun, my protection, my light, my love, my all. This was it. This was imprinting. I knew that I was right, because the biggest smile crossed Jacob's face and his eyes filled with wonder as he looked into my eyes. There was never anywhere else I wanted to be but here, under Jacob's gaze, his eyes boring into my very soul.

"Jake…," I whispered, barely managing his name.

His arms pulled me to him and I was pressed firmly to his chest. I grasped frantically at his body, wanting to pull him closer until we were literally the same person.

"Bella…did you feel that?" He spoke into my hair.

"Yeah…," I whispered, my hands softly rubbing his back as he held me.

"…and did you really mean it, Bella? You really…love me?" he asked, still sounding skeptical.

"Jake,…," I began and pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes, " yes. I love you. You're my sun, how could I _not_ love you? I need you like I need the air I breathe. I'm just sorry that it took so long for me to realize how much you mean to me."

He softly stroked my cheek and I smiled at him.

"I love you, Bells," he breathed and those words were like a balm to my heart.

We were going to be okay now, Jake and I. I knew this. He'd imprinted on me…we were meant to be together. This was the start of our life together, of the life we were meant to have with each other. As Jacob's lips found mine in my bedroom that night, there was nowhere else in the world that I wanted to be but in the arms of the wonderful werewolf that had imprinted on me, my Jacob.

**Okay, that's it…last chapter. Sorry, guys, but this story is over **** HOWEVER, there will be a SEQUEL! Lol. I'm gonna take maybe a week or two off from writing the sequel and focus on one of my other stories of rhtta length of time, but this one will have a sequel, and I will post a chapter here when the sequel is up on my profile. **** So, just be patient and there will soon be a chapter up on here ^^ I love you guys and thanks for being so AWESOME! XD You guys rock! **


	24. SEQUEL!

**Okay, guys, the Sequel is UPP! YEAH! Lol. I hope you enjoy it. Here's the link or you can just go to my channel. It don't matter **** It's called ****Destiny**

**.net/s/6197443/1/Destiny**


End file.
